what the !
by Kris.Tinieee
Summary: Rose felt abandoned and alone so one night when its all too much she leaves and ends up being found by her long-lost twin and starts a band together but what's this secret Rose has never told another soul? Will it destroy everything she knows and loves?RR
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story so critizim welcome but be nice please.

love all :D

Chapter 1

6 months ago

_He left me_. That was all I could think. Dimitri left me for her. He left me when he said he loved me. He left me when he said he never would. He left me even though he said he would always protect me.

_Flashback_

_I got to training five minutes early for once. Dimitri was already there, but he wasn't setting up. This worried me a little. Then I noticed he wasn't in workout clothes. This really isn't good, something's wrong. _

_I stood half in, half out of the door of the gym. He sensed me like usual and looked up with his guardian mask in place._

"_Come in Rose, I need to talk to you." I did as he said and came in hesitantly_

"_What is it comrade?" His lips pulled up at the corners at his nickname._

"_Roza I'm leaving."_

"_WH-what? What do you mean you're leaving? Where are you going? Why are going?" I was getting hysterical but his guardian mask just got harder and more focused._

"_I'm leaving to be Tasha's guardian. I don't want this anymore. I want a family and Tasha can give me that you can't. I don't love you anymore." He should've just said he didn't want me that would have hurt less._

"_What? No, no Dimitri I don't believe you. You said everything was fine. You said we'll figure it out. You said you'd protect me and be with me and you're just leaving with her." _

"_Rose you have to believe me because it's true. I'm leaving to be Tasha's guardian and to start a family. I don't love you and I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry Roza"_

"_NO, FUCK YOU DIMITRI BELIKOV. YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY AND DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN. I HATE YOU. I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU OR FALLEN FOR YOU. ALL I WAS TO YOU WAS AN EASY PERSON TO GET SEX OUT OF. SO FUCK YOU DIMITRI BELIKOV!" I screeched then ran back to my room with tears rolling down my cheeks._

_Flashback end_

As I lay crying on my bed all day Lissa sent messages through the bond_. 'Where are you?'_ or _'are you ok?'_ I just kept crying and when the tears stopped I fell asleep or stared at the wall becoming numb. When school finished for the day there was a knock at my door. I didn't bother getting up it was Lissa and she was coming in any way.

"Rose? Rose, why didn't you come to class today?" when I didn't respond she started looking for me, and found me curled up on my bed. "Rose are you ok?"

She sat down beside me and pulled me around. I sat up and she saw the dried tears and wrapped her arms around me. I started to cry again. The tears just kept coming, the sobs that racked my body got harder and harder. When they finally settled a little Lissa started asking questions.

"Rose what is it? What's got you so upset?" I just shook my head and got up to get some water. "Rosemarie Hathaway what is it that has you crying and being locked in your room all day?" Liss said with a motherly tone.

"I-I-I can't. Liss he's gone, he left when he said he wouldn't. He said he loved me and we could figure it out. But he left me." I said tears running again.

"What, who are you talking about?" Liss asked very confused.

"Dimitri" I whispered.

"What your mentor. Rose I don't understand, what about guardian Belikov? What do you mean he said he lov-"that's when it clicked she understood now. All the signs pieced together in her head I felt it through the bond. "You and guardian Belikov were in love?" she half whispered half yelled at me.

"Yes Liss. We loved each other well I thought we did and now he's left me to be with Natasha Ozera" I said HER name with disgust in my voice but I don't think Lissa noticed. Through the bond I could feel her confusion, anger, sympathy and jealousy. But anger was the strongest, she was angry I didn't tell her, she was angry I kept it from her, angry that I couldn't trust her to tell her.

"Why didn't you tell me? You can trust me rose, why didn't you tell me?"

"I can't believe you Lissa. I've just been rejected by my one and only love, the guy I gave my virginity to and all you want to know is why I didn't tell you? I couldn't because we were trying not to love each other for YOUR safety. I didn't tell you coz we were trying not to love each other for you! There was the age difference and mentor-student thing sure but you want to know the main reason Lissa? We couldn't love each other because if we let ourselves love each other then he would've thrown himself in front of me and not you! So I'm sorry if I didn't tell you that I was in love but I couldn't love him because if I did I'd put you in danger. But once again I've just sacrificed something so your precious royal Moroi life wouldn't be in danger. You know what? FUCK YOU Lissa" I said all this in about two breaths so I was breathing hard as I went and grabbed my bag of clothes and things I'd packed earlier and went out my door. Not listening as Lissa screamed after me to come back. That I couldn't leave her. Ha just watch me you stupid girl.

I walked straight out the gates and down the road to the town and caught a bus to the airport from there I got a plane to London using one of Adrian's credit cards I'd stolen when he wasn't looking. I was going to buy alcohol with it but now I needed it to get away from this stupid school, stupid country and stupid continent.

1 month later

I was still in London. I was working at a bar being a waitress. It wasn't crash hot but it got me enough money to pay the rent and feed myself, that's all I needed. The bond still worked. The first few days after I left I checked on Lissa to see if she was fine. The first few times she was crying and yelling. But then she calmed down and Christian distracted her long enough to forget for awhile. I was glad Christian was there to help her but also envious he could get her to forget me. I stopped checking soon after that. She had moved on I had to do the same.

London was great! I loved it here. I was friends with the bartender. His name was Dillon. He was a dhampir as well. He was bulky build, dark brown/black curly hair that he styled perfectly every day, had brown eyes tan complexion and hot. Not as hot as Dimitri but still hot. Dillon was like a big brother to me. He walked me home every night coz I didn't finish till midnight and even though he knew I could take of myself he still insisted he walk me home.

Also there was Violet my neighbour in the apartments I lived. She was a nice girl a bit older than me and a Moroi but one that has left the court society to live a quiet life amongst humans. She was tall, pale and slim like most Moroi, but she had bright white natural hair with purple streaks through it and she had vibrant ice blue eyes. She was awesome, she was just like me and she could even hold her own food. I swear she ate as much as me and that's a lot.

I was just walking to my apartment door when Violet's opened.

"Hey rose?"

"Yea Violet."

"I was wondering if you wanna come with me to my university graduation ball. It might be boring and I don't know about alcohol and there will be a lot of slow dancing but it would be so much better if you were there with me. But I understand if you don't wanna." She asked with puppy dog eyes she knows I can't resist.

"What night is it?"

"Tomorrow"

"Well I have tomorrow night off, sooo I guess I can come but I don't think I have a dress to go to a fancy ball."

"Yay" she squealed but then turned red in embarrassment "well… uh… I may have bought you a dress hoping that you would come and I knew you wouldn't have anything to wear, but uh yea" she looked down in embarrassment.

"Well then, that's settled I'll see you tomorrow to do hair and make-up and such 'kay?" I said opening my door.

She looked up with a small smile on her face. "Yeah, okay I'll see you then, night Rose."

"Night." as soon as I got to my bed I was asleep.

_The next day getting ready_

"Come on I'll show you your dress" Violet lead me to her bedroom and into her walk-in closet. Then she pulled out a bag and pulled down the zipper. There hanging in the bag was a blood red dress. It was silk and looked like it would hug my every curve. It was floor length and strapless. It had diamonds running down from the top to the bottom in a swirling pattern. It was beautiful and sexy.

"It's…wow" what? I didn't know what else to say "Where's your dress?" Violet pulled out a second bag and unzipped it. This dress was purple the same as Violets streaks. It was floor length also, with spaghetti straps. It was silk also with light blue diamonds designed in flowers in random spots on the dress. It was beautiful also.

"Wow Violet, there beautiful. Where did you get these? You better have not paid too much."

"No, no, no. It was nothing Rose, don't even think about giving me money. To pay me back you're going to make me beautiful and you're going with me to the ball tonight, that's enough."

Damn she knew me to well. "Okay I won't give you money and I will make you even more beautiful than usual. And I promise I will make tonight a night you'll never forget." With that I winked and went to the bathroom pulling her behind me. I sat her down and started doing her hair, make-up, etc. she did the same when I was finished with her and we inspected ourselves in the mirror.

I now had ringlets falling down pass my shoulders with ruby combs holding my hair from my face. I had smoky eye-shadow with red flecks in it, mascara, eyeliner and foundation. I'd done Violet's hair dead straight with a flick at the bottom. I'd put purple and blue eye-shadow, mascara and foundation. We looked fabulous.

We got into our dresses and strappy heals, grabbed our clutches and made our way down to the limo we had hired to get us there in style. In my clutch I had some alcohol, enough to spike a big punch or knock you out in a small punch. Of course Violet didn't know and she wouldn't figure it out till it was too late.

When we arrived all the guys and girls by the doors stopped talking and looked at us. As I had suspected when I looked at the dress it hugged my every curve. The guys' jaws were on the floor and the girls looked like they were going to rip our heads off in jealousy. I laughed. I hadn't been looked at like that since St. Vlad's. I took Violet's hand and we went inside leaving the drooling guys' behind.

Inside was beautiful. It was covered with candles and on the ceiling were rows and rows of white roses and purple violets. How ironic. An old wrinkly guy in a tux, a teacher I suppose, walked up to the podium and told everyone to be quiet and make their way to their seats. We went and sat at our table and waited from the boring ass speech to be finished with. When it was I went and spiked the punch and left a little for myself to drink straight. When I got back to Violet and our table there was a guy sitting in my seat.

I cleared my throat and he turned around. When he did I was in shock. He looked exactly like me. He had dark brown/black hair, large brown eyes, and nose and lips the same.

"Shit. Who are you and why the fuck do you look like me? What the fuck!"

"Yep definitely her." He muttered then looked back at me "I'm Nick Mazur and you are Rose Hathaway. I look like you because we have the same parents and are twins."

"Well shit."

"Is that all you say?" Nick asked with a smirk, my smirk.

"No I'm just weirded out by you being here and that we look the same and that my mother never told me about you and that I have a brother. So I'm sorry if my lack of wording at this present moment is a bit one syllable. Violet I'm going I'll get a cab see ya later." Then I turned and walked out but only to be followed by Nick. "What do you want?" I growled.

"I think we should talk."

"Yeah I do too. Come on."

_At the apartment_

I had changed out of the dress and was sweats and a tank top. I was making some dinner when he started talking.

"I'm sure you're confused and angry. But please listen to me before you start to yell. Please?"

"Yea sure, sure shoot."

"Well, I'm Janine and Abe's son your twin brother. Our mother thought it would be best if we never knew of each other or the rest of the world because Janine having one child was enough but two never. So she told Abe to take me and not ever tell anyone I was hers. Just say I was a one night stand dad had with a dhampir who didn't want me. Well Abe did but he always told me not to believe it and he told me the truth about Janine and him and about you as well. As I was growing up at my school in turkey there were rumours' about the great Rose Hathaway and how badass she was and I knew it was you. I told dad I was going to find you and so I went to the academy. When I got there I got told you'd left and that no one knew where you were. So I left and asked people in the town if they'd seen you. Eventually I got to the airport where they'd said you'd got a plane ticket to London and so came here. It took a while to find you here but I did it. Now here I am and I want to ask you do you believe me and if so will you come back with me to my place?"

"Umm… I don't believe the great badass stuff but everything else yes. I can see my mother doing that. And yes I think I will come back with you."

"Cool. Well I'll see you tomorrow at 9am be ready and packed okay."

"Okay, I'll be ready."

Present day.

"How are you everybody!" I yelled into the mike to the crowd in front of us. They all screamed back all I got was _your hott! _Or_ sing sing sing!_ "Alright then, Nick I'm feeling a bit dirty, mind taking a picture?"

And with that the band starting playing and I started singing. Yep that's right Rose Hathaway sings. Since I met nick and left with him to go live him, a lot of things have changed. I'm now a red head, not just a wash out red but a full bright 'cover your eyes!' red head, I also have green eyes from the help of contacts. My fashion sense hasn't changed much but for the concerts I wear strange outfits. At the moment I'm dressed in rainbow stockings, black mini-skirt, red shirt with badass written on it, I'd tied my hair high up on my head but on the side and had 6inch black shoelace-up-to-the-knee boots on. Oh and dorky glasses with no glass.

I could dream of ways to see you  
I could close my eyes to dream  
I could fantasize about you  
Tell the world what I believe  
But whenever I'm not with you  
It's so hard for me to see  
I need to see a picture of you  
A special picture just for me, yeah

So take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Just take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture

Snap.  
Uh.

Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya  
Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see a picture

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya  
Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see your picture

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

The dream of ways to see you  
I could close my eyes to dream  
Fantasize about this with you  
But the way is never seen

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture

Snap  
Snap  
Snap

Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya  
Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see your picture

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

When you're all alone boy, I got something to give ya  
Will ya play along if I take a dirty picture

I'll take a dirty picture for ya  
Take a dirty picture  
I'll take a dirty picture for ya  
Take a dirty picture

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture

Snap, uh  
Snap  
Snap  
Click, click... snap

"This just isn't working. Come on New York! I can't hear you up here. Mexico was better than this." The screams got louder at that. "That's better, now I don't know are ready for the hard stuff?" a chorus of _yes's_ replied. "Okay then but I think I'm going under from all this action!"

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(Going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

We continued through the night with more songs. By the end I was tired from dancing around the stage.

"That was the last song New York. We will be at Missoula next. Thank you and goodnight NEW YORK!" I walked down to my dressing room, I had a different room to the guys', and I got changed into some sweats with the band's name down the side and a black tank top. Hey if I was going to be stuck in a plane I was going to be comfortable. We all piled into the limo and started for the airport. In the band was my brother Nick on guitar, Matty on drums, Daniel on bass and his girlfriend Michaela on keyboard or mixer, depending on the song. We all lived in the one house in Turkey. It was a five story house with an attachment apartment out the back. Ground floor was the main area, lounge, kitchen, gym, etc, second floor is Matty's, third floor is Nick's, fourth floor is Daniel's and Michaela's and fifth floor is all mine. The apartment out the back is dad's whenever he comes over. He said and I quote 'I do not want to be sleeping in a house of horny rock singers' so we built him a house.

But we weren't flying there. Nope. We were heading towards Missoula, Montana for our next concert. I hoped to god that the school wouldn't allow the Moroi or dhampirs to the concert but I doubted it. I've told the band everything about what happened and that I didn't want to relive it. They understood and said they were there if I needed them. The band was really my family not just people I sing with but brothers that fight for their lil sis' even though I'm not little when I land them on their asses which is regularly.

"Hey Rose?" Nick whispered. We were on the plane now. Everyone was asleep.

"Ugh… what it better be good I was sleeping." I replied with a groan

"It is sorta. I just wanted to talk to you about performing tomorrow. Are you sure your okay with it. I mean they are going to be there we know that. Were worldwide it would be a surprise if they didn't know who we were and that you are part of us."

"Nick I'm fine I promise. Just if you see them with me restrain me. I ain't gunna be responsible for my actions if I see HIM."

"Okay, just as long as you're sure you'll be okay and it won't mess with ya"

"I'll be fine Nick. Now go back to sleep. You now I need at least ten hours before I'm functional."

He laughed at that but turned around and fell back asleep. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. All I could think was what Nick said 'they are going to be there'. I sighed. I really don't want to see them but then again I did. I haven't seen then in 6 months, I've missed talking to Liss about anything and everything, or bickering with Christian and even Adrian's smartass comments and sex innuendos. But I knew that if I saw them I would want to stay especially if we talked and made up but no I won't do that to the guys' they are my family now not them I left them I'm not going to go back like nothing happened. _No_ I told myself _no going back this is my life now_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Someone was shaking me yelling my name.

"Ugh five more minutes" I mumbled rolling over trying to stop the person shaking me. Then the next thing I know I've had water chucked on me. I jump up and yelp from the coldness. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" I glared at Matty. He just smiled and stood there. "Oh bad choice. You should start running for your life Matty dear because you're dead if I ever get my hands on you." With that he ran I started after him only to realise the plane had landed and everyone was getting off.

I grabbed my stuff and walked off into the sunset to the car. I chucked my stuff in and got the in to driver's seat.

"Oh, shit no please Rose don't drive I want to live please?" I heard Matty whined from the back seat.

"It's your fault Matty, you wet me you have to suffer my driving. Any way I ain't that bad."

"Yes you are" he muttered. I just ignored him and turned the radio up and started singing as we started towards the hotel.

_Concert_

I was in my dressing room getting ready when Nick walked in.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" he asked for the thousandth time tonight.

"Yes Nick I will be fine okay let's get this over and done with."

"Alright" he sighed and went to get the guys'.

I was so nervous. I could feel them out there. I could feel HIM. I could feel Lissa through the bond. She was excited to see me again, angry from remembering what happened and sad that she caused me to leave. I sighed _if only she knew_ I thought.

"You're on in 5…4…3…2…1…go"

"Good evening Missoula! Are you ready to dance, sing and get in heaps of sh…"

"Rose!" the band yelled

"What? Did I say something?"

"No now get on with it were itching to play."

"Aww you poor things. Whatdoya' think Missoula, should we ease their pain and suffering?" I got _yes's_ back from the crowd. "Okay, but everybody should know that some good things always come to an end!" I yelled and waited for my part to start singing in the song

Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything day dreaming

_[Chorus:]_  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Travelling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die.

"I can't hear you out there. Come on shout a bit louder otherwise I won't be able to remember Sunday!"

Woke up from dreaming  
and put on her shoes  
starting making her way past 2 in the morning

She hasn't been sober for days  
Leaning out into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday she falls to her knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what she needs  
Now this place is familiar to her  
he pulls on her hand with a devilish grin  
he led her upstairs, he led her up stairs  
Left her dying to get in

Forgive me I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
Don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this guy?  
he's been running through my dreams  
And its driving me crazy it seems  
I'm gonna ask him to marry me

Even though he doesn't believe in love  
she's determined to call his bluff  
Who can deny these butterflies  
They're filling his gut  
Waking the neighbours  
Unfamiliar faces she pleads though she tries  
But she's only tonight  
Now she's dying to get inside

Forgive me I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
Don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this guy?  
he's been running through my dreams  
And its driving me crazy it seems  
I'm gonna ask him to marry me

The neighbours said he moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it started to all make sense  
Oh I can see now  
That all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavour  
To find my who ever  
Where ever he may be

Nick  
I'm not coming back  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak the truth you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair  
And out of my mind  
keeping an eye on the world  
So many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now I'm not home in the clouds  
Showering over your hair

Me  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now

Applauds erupted from around the crowd. That's when I spotted them. A whole group of Moroi and dhampirs. Lissa was at the front of the group clapping like crazy with Christian besides her smiling and clapping at me. Behind were Adrian and then Dimitri. His gaze fell onto me and I knew then what I'd sing next.

"Hey guys'" I turned to look at the band. I knew they all saw them I'd shown them pictures. "I don't know about you but I'm feeling like a lady right about now!" with that they started playing the beat to the song I wrote especially for Dimitri.

I'm in love with a girl I hate  
She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me  
I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor  
I'd trade her in a second

She's a backseat driver  
A drama provider  
An instant update of the world  
She's a first-class liar  
A constant forgetter  
She's attractive but bitter

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turnaround  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Take off your shoes  
Come in the room  
And baby, let's try not to argue  
Turn out the lights  
Turn on the radio  
How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?  
I'm too busy loving you  
I'm too busy loving you

did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turnaround  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Here I am  
There you go again, again  
And we will not ever be 18 again  
Again

And I'm worn out of fighting  
And every night you leave crying  
And I could use some time  
Here I am  
There you go again

So here I am, and I'm dying  
And I'm waiting for you  
Waiting for you  
Come back, come back to me  
And I'll take you gladly  
And I'll take you anyway

Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turnaround  
Turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time _[x2]_

She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady  
And ladies shouldn't be messed with

I looked at Dimitri all throughout the song. We sung a few more. "Okay Missoula, this is our last song then were off for home for awhile. You've been great here and we hoped you loved it, if not do I say sorry first?" I wrote this song about Lissa and Dimitri but I looked at Liss this time and saw silent tears run down her face.

So welcome to my nightmare  
My heaven and my hell  
This passionate contradiction  
Of bitter sweet is where I dwell  
You choose a day like today  
To get me real upset  
The more I love you  
More I hate you  
More it scares me to death

_[Chorus]_  
I can't keep fighting this battle with you  
I can't hear words when scream like you do  
If I cry will you hold me just like we rehearsed?  
So do I  
so do I say sorry first?

I'm flawed  
I'm so imperfect  
But I ain't insecure  
Your jealous heart is poisoned  
Tell me how could I trust you more?

_[Chorus]_

Sometimes I think we feel too much  
Too deep  
this all-consuming love  
can't breathe  
so angry  
so frustrated  
How we got here?

Hear me  
And listen to what I say  
From my heart  
And I swear to you that won't change  
I hope you learn to trust somebody. . .

I can't keep fighting this battle with you  
I can't hear words when scream like you do

_[Chorus x2]_

Now we're broken on the floor  
She just wants me to share her  
It hasn't been this way before  
She just wants me to dare her

The phone rings  
And she screams

Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
You walk on me  
It never was enough to do

I can't get past her  
Falling fast  
It's true  
It hasn't done a lot for you

And every time he held you close  
Yeah, were you thinking of me  
When I needed you the most  
Well I hope that you're happy

The phone rings  
And she screams

Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
You walk on me  
It never was enough to do

I can't get past her  
Falling fast  
It's true  
It's better when I bleed for you

I hope that love he gave you  
Was just enough to save you  
You nearly broke my heart  
Just look at what you're tearing apart

Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
You walk on me  
It never was enough to do

I can't get past her  
Falling fast  
It's true  
It hasn't done a lot for you

It's better when I bleed for you  
It never was enough to do  
It hasn't done a lot for you

"Goodnight Missoula. We will see you again soon!" with that me and the band walk off and to the change rooms. I went to the guys' one this time cause we weren't leaving till later tonight this time so we could relax a little.

"You saw them I guess." I said breaking the silence.

"Yes we did, are you o-" I cut Matty off before he could say it

"If you say okay I will rip your fucking head off."

"Fine how are you feeling?" he said with a smirk. I hated that more it made me feel like I was being interrogated by a counsellor.

"God you're a little prick." I said. I jumped up from my seat and ran across the room before anyone could blink and tackled Matty to the ground. I wrestled him for a bit then straddled his hips and held his hands above his head whilst still having a good hold of his hair. I whacked his head to the ground "that is for waking me this morning (whack) that is for the water (whack) that one is for 'are you okay' (whack) and that is for trying that counselling shit on me and (whack) (whack) (whack) (whack) (whack) (whack) (whack) (whack) they are for the hell of it cause you're an annoying little prick." Satisfied I got up only to realise I had an audience other than the guys'. "Ahhh shit"

"Rose watch your mouth." Lissa chastised me.

"Uhh, nuh you ain't my mother. What are you doing here?" I said whiling backing up to the guys so I was comfortable. I felt Nick wrap an arm around my waist, trying to hold me back it was needed. I grabbed Daniels hand that was next to me and Nicks other hand and held on for dear life. I did not want these people here. Especially since Dimitri was.

"We just wanted to see you little dhampir." Adrian came into the room looking gorgeous as ever. "We've missed you is all."

I felt a smile come up onto my face it was small but it was there. "And here I thought you wanted to see for my body Adrian." I laughed and went and hugged him. In his ear I whispered "I'm sorry I left abruptly and that I used your credit card but did you really think it necessary to bring HIM after what he did to me?"

"Umm… is there somewhere we could talk little dhampir?" he whispered back. I nodded and told the guys' we'd be a minute and took him to my change room.

"What is Adrian?" I sighed this oughta be good.

"I know what he did little dhampir but he is Lissa's guardian now. He left Tasha after a week and when he found out you left he went after you but he never found you after 3 months so he came back and became Lissa's guardian."

"Okay I never thought you would defend him, has he paid you for all of the PR? I still don't care I want him gone."

"Okay we were just dropping by to see you. Lissa still feels guilty about what she said and she feels that it was her that made you run off. I know better of course, it was because you were too embarrassed to admit your love to me but I understand."

"I know what she feels Adrian, and I don't want her to feel that way but I'm not going to forgive and forget like she wants me to. I can't forgive him for what he did. Or for what she said. She didn't even care that I was in pain she only cared about why I didn't tell her."

"Rose you know she was in shock. That's why she said what she said."

"No Adrian, she wasn't confused or shocked when she said those things. I could feel it, she was angry and jealous. But I have grown up since then and I think I can forgive her with time but I can't forgive him. What he did hurt me too much. I can't come back from that. You didn't see me after, when I was in London and then with Nick and the band. I was a wreck. If it wasn't for Violet and Nick I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be sane. They helped me through it."

"I know Rose and I'm sorry for what he did but do you know why he did it?" I shook my head unable to talk because of the tears threatening to escape. "Tasha compelled him. She used something charmed and told him he didn't love you and that he didn't want you, that he loved her and no one else. But when he was told you ran off because of what he and Liss said he snapped out of it. Like a switch or something and he came back and it was scary. He was so angry he couldn't control his emotions he was all over the place. He yelled at guardians, at Alberta, at your mom. Then he left to find you, he just disappeared. Then when he came back three months later and said he couldn't find you we all broke inside coz we knew if he couldn't find you how could anyone else find you?"

Tears that threaten to spill finally fell. Sobs racked my body and I fell to the ground. Adrian came over and held me till the sobs slowed and they allowed me to speak. "I-I still can't Adrian. Compulsion or not, he hurt me so bad Adrian. I just can't." I wiped my tears away and put on a brave face. "Come on the guys' will think you've hurt me or something we better get back."

"Ok little dhampir. But Rose?"

"Yeah Adrian."

"Did you ever wonder why I didn't visit your dreams."

"Uh no I just never thought of it. I thought you'd given up on me and didn't want to know me coz I left."

"No rose, I didn't because you were blocking me. I don't know how but every time I tried you wouldn't let me in."

"Huh, well we gotta get back."

When I walked into the guys' room I wanted to walk out again. Tasha Ozera was there and she was all over Dimitri. I may not be able to forgive him but that doesn't mean I don't love him still.

"What the fuck are you doing here you stupid little skank?"

"Nice to see you to Rosemarie. How's the life of sluty singer going?" she replied with a smirk.

That did it Iunged before anyone knew what I was doing. I tackled her to the ground and punched her face but of course someone's arms encircled my waist before I could do her permanent damage. It was Nick.

"Rose calm down. Shh." He said trying unsuccessfully to calm me down.

"No I will bash the shit out of her till she can't be recognisable. She ruined my life she deserves it."

"No rose we can't let you do that. Nick lets go we'll get an early plane. Let's get here away from these people." Matty whispered but loud enough the rest could hear the venom in his voice.

"That's right, take her away before she gets hurt again. You should all be scared. I'm going to report this to the queen and all of you will go down with her for helping and protecting her." Tasha said picking herself off the ground.

"Oh no you did not just threaten the band. You stupid whore! You really don't learn do you? You will never bring me down and you should fear for your life you ugly little scar-faced bitch. I will kill you if you come near me or my family again!" I screeched at her till I was pulled into the limo and driven to the airport. Once again leaving Liss standing with tears rolling down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We were back at our home in turkey when Abe walked through the door yelling at everyone to get there asses into the living room. We did and when I got there I was granted a glare from Abe and looks of sympathy from the guys'.

"What now old man. If it was the itching powder that was Matty's idea not me."

"Hey don't tell him that" Matty said now glaring at me.

"No little girl it's not that. But now Matty you shall wash all my clothes by hand and the sheets and towels in my apartment."

"Aww, thanks a lot Rose."

"No prob Matty's dear. If it's not that old man what is it?"

"It's what happened at the Missoula concert. I only found out because Tasha Ozera is making a scene back at the academy. She doesn't know I'm your father so she decided to brag to me about what happened. She reckons she put you in your place as a whore who doesn't deserve the fame of a rock singer. I almost had her killed. But no I restrained myself and came home to talk to you. Oh and why is the princess locked in her room not even allowing Christian to talk to her?"

"Ahhh shit. Did she really say that. What a load of bull sh…"

Abe cut me off "Rose please what happened? And no lies."

"Well Adrian, Liss, Christian and Dimitri came down to the change rooms to see me. Then I went and talked to Adrian about some stuff and when we came back that scar-faced bitch was there and I went for her after she called me a sluty singer. I punched her face a few times before Nick got me off her and then she decided she'd try to threaten the family. Saying she'd destroy us and what-not so I said some things and by the end of my triad the guys' had wrestled me into the limo and we were going to the airport." By the end of my speech the guys' had disappeared and it was just me and Abe. I also had tears threatening to spill.

"Oh kizim. I'm sorry. I didn't know." He pulled me into a hug and held me while the tears spilled and flowed freely down my face.

"Baba it was so bad. They didn't even care they just stood there and let her say those things. Lissa healed her when we left I felt it through the bond. How could she do that when Adrian had said that she was sorry." The tears came faster and hotter now. I couldn't speak. Abe took me to my room and held me until I ran out of tears and fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up I was alone in my room under the blankets. Guess Abe had some work come up. I sighed. Why did seeing them for ten minutes make me break all over again? I promised Abe he wouldn't see me like that again, not after the time I tried to hurt myself. He was going to take me to the royal court to get help. I wouldn't let him. I knew Lissa was there on the queens business at the time and I couldn't see her. Not then and not now. I won't see them again and if I do I will not talk to them I will walk the other way. I'll run away again, start all over again if I have to.

I got up and showered. I waited till the hot water ran out before getting out. I put on some black skinny jeans and a purple tee that had an Ed Hardy design on it. Put my hair up in a pony tail and went down stairs. I could smell breakfast being cooked in the kitchen. I walked in and saw Abe cooking at the stove. If Abe never came over we would be living an store bought doughnuts and cereal. None of us could cook. I tried once and almost burned the house down. We had to get the kitchen repainted.

"Good morning kizim." Abe kissed my cheek and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Morning Baba. I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what happened, I just broke down."

"It's fine kizim. You needed to let it out again. If you didn't you would have either bashed one of your brothers or hurt yourself. I prefer you to cry then for that to happen again. And if you do need to bash someone bash Matty. He put dye in everyone's shampoo so don't use yours." He smiled and handed me a plate full of eggs, bacon, chocolate doughnuts and a sausage.

"Thanks Baba." I ate my food then went in search for Nick. I knew he would have questions for me but didn't want to ask me in case I bit his head off. "Nick!" I yelled through his door of his room.

"Come in Rose!" he yelled back

I went in and saw him sitting on his bed playing solitaire with his lucky deck of cards with a head of bright blue hair. I couldn't help it I laughed. "Matty got into your shampoo I see." I laughed harder until there were tears and I couldn't breathe. Once that stopped I said "I thought you'd have a few questions. So shoot."

"You know me to well." I smiled to encourage him to ask. "Well there's only one really. Are you going to leave us?" he said worriedly.

"No Nick I'm not leaving. I'm not running away again. They don't even know we live here so they're not going to come here and I can't leave you, you guys' are the only family I have left. No I'm not going anywhere. I might go on a holiday for awhile but that's it. Okay?"

"Okay that's good. I didn't want to have to go to sleep every night wondering if you'd be here in the morning." He smiled and hug me then told me he was going to go workout for awhile in the gym. I said I'd come with him and we could spar.

While we were sparring the rest of the group came down and watched me kick Nicks butt. They were all bigger than me but I still kicked there asses. While I had Nick pinned I whispered in his ear a plan I had to get back at Matty. He smiled and agreed to it. We got up and started sparring again but this time I pretended to lose. We got closer and closer to the group then when we were close enough I turned and jumped on Matty tackling him to the ground.

"What the fuck Rose what is this for now."

"Well I'm not the one that's going to hurt you it's them" I nodded to the group "that's going to hurt you for dying their hair." Nick came over and replaced me holding Nick to the ground. The rest came and started kicking the shit out of him. We were all dhampirs so it wouldn't hurt him to bad just keep him black and blue for awhile. I saw that Daniel's blonde locks were now green and Michaela's long blonde hair was purple. And now that I think about it Abe's hair this morning had a tinge of orange in it. I laughed while going to have a quick shower and change out of my workout clothes.

When I got out of the shower I decided to go write some songs in the band room. It was a pretty nice set up. We had a recording booth that was totally sound proof, and all the instruments we could need. I went to the grand piano and sat down thinking and just playing a random tune. Until some lyrics came to mind. I wrote them down then sang them out.

I can feel the colour running,

As it's fading from my face,

Try to speak but nothings coming,

Nothing I can say will make you stay,

Grab your suitcase call a taxi,

Its three am now where you gonna go,

Gonna stay with friends in London,

And that's all I get to know,

Just a cigarette gone,

No you couldn't be that far,

I'm driving around the corner,

Where I hope you are,

Maybe I could talk you down,

Maybe I could talk you down,

Oh were standing on the tiny ledge,

Before this goes over the edge,

Gonna use my heart and not my head,

I'm trying to open up your eyes,

This is relationship suicide,

Coz if you go I go,

Coz if you go I go,

Taken shortcuts through the alleys,

While you're racing through my mind,

Cops can chase but they won't catch me,

Not before I get to speak my mind, (if there's still time)

Oh just a cigarette gone,

No you couldn't be that far,

I'm driving around the corner,

Where I hope you are,

Maybe I could talk you down,

Maybe I could talk you down,

Oh were standing on the tiny ledge,

Before this goes over the edge,

Gonna use my heart and not my head,

I'm trying to open up your eyes,

This is relationship suicide,

Coz if you go I go,

Coz if you go I go,

Coz if you go I go,

Coz if you go I go,

Were standing on the tiny ledge,

Before this goes over the edge,

Gonna use my heart and not my head,

Were standing on the tiny ledge,

Before this goes over the edge,

Gonna use my heart and not my head,

Oh just a cigarette gone,

No you couldn't be that far,

I'm driving around the corner,

Where I hope you are,

Maybe I could talk you down,

Maybe I could talk you down,

Oh were standing on the tiny ledge,

Before this goes over the edge,

Gonna use my heart and not my head,

I'm trying to open up your eyes,

This is relationship suicide,

Coz if you go I go,

Coz if you go I go,

Coz if you go I go,

Coz if you go I go,

When I was finished there was clapping from the door. I turned around to see Abe, Nick, Daniel and Michaela standing at the door clapping with small smiles on their faces.

"That was great kizim." Abe said

"yeah Rose that was awesome" Michaela said.

"Thanks. Umm where's Matty? What did you do to him."

All their smiles widened. "Well he said he always wanted to know if Timbuktu was a real place so we packed him up and sent him there. He should get there in a few hours." Replied Daniel with a laugh.

"Oh dear. You did give him air holes didn't you?" they looked at each other.

"Aww shit, I knew we forgot something." Daniel muttered and he and Michaela went down stairs to get him out of the box before the delivery guys' took him and he suffocated. About five minutes later we all heard Matty yelling.

"WHY DID YOU PUT ME IN A BOX! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME AIR HOLES! I DO NEED TO BREATHE YA KNOW!"

"Sorry Matty we forgot. It's your fault anyways, you put hair dye in our shampoo." Then the door bell rang and Daniel went to answer it. He then yelled to Matty to come and talk to the people at the door and came to us in the band room.

"Uhh Rose you might wanna hike it out the back door. There here. I don't know how they got here or why but they said they now you live here and they just want to talk." Daniel said.

"WH…what? Who is here? How'd they know I lived here?" I stuttered out.

"It's Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Dimitri. I really don't know how they knew but they are here and they wanna talk. Do you want me to cover while you go or tell 'em to piss off and not come back?"

"Umm no. I'm not running any more. They wanna talk fine but they ain't talking to me. I'll be in here playing, you guys' go see what they want and get rid of 'em please."

"Okay Rose, but you shouldn't have to hide in your own house." Nick and Daniel left leaving Abe with me. I turned to him.

"Go on say it."

"Rose you shouldn't be in here hiding from them. You should be out there telling 'em what for. This is your house not theirs." And with that he left.

"I'm not hiding" I whispered to myself. But then I thought about it and I was. I was hiding in my own house. "This is stupid. I am not going to hide in here and think about how THEY hurt ME. That is not rose Hathaway style." I left the studio and went to the kitchen. If I was going to do this I needed a drink.

When I walked in I almost walked out again. They were standing around the bar in the middle of the kitchen talking/yelling at Nick and Daniel. Well it was just Christian yelling but still.

"Why won't she see us. Were her friends and we love her. We just want to talk to her please." He said.

"Aww, Christian I never knew you felt that way. But sorry to say I'm not friends with those two anymore." I said pointing at Dimitri and Lissa. "You and Adrian are free to stay in MY house but you two need to leave I don't need any more drama. So please don't let the door hit you on the way out." I smiled and walked to the liquor cabinet and pulled out some vodka. I needed something strong.

"I do Rose and we just wanna talk that's all. Please Rose?"

"No Christian, I won't talk, forgive and forget that's not who I am and you know that."

"Wanna pour me a drink little dhampir my heads hurting."

"Sure Adrian what do you want?"

"Uhh something strong."

"Okay Russian vodka it is." I handed Adrian his drink. He sculled it then asked for more. I poured him more and he sipped this one.

"Ahhh that's better. Everything's dimmed a little. Except yours, yours is still black as anything, little dhampir."

"Okay whatever you say Adrian. I'm going to my room to drink myself silly. The front door is located that-a-way and the back that way. Goodbye." I pointed out the doors and went to my room with a bottle of whiskey. I had been in there for all of ten minutes when the door opened and someone walked in. I couldn't see them from my place on the other side of my bed. But I could guess who it was.

"Rose I'm sorry for what I said and that I didn't say anything when Tasha said those things. I was in shock that you would talk to Adrian and not me. I guess I was jealous as well. But that doesn't excuse it. I'm so sorry." Lissa sobbed from the door.

I stood up and went over to face her. "You hurt me. You hurt me so bad but you're my sister and sisters forgive each other and I had. As soon as I left the school and had calmed down I forgave you. But then when you turn up with HIM in my change room, you hurt me again. But still I forgave you again. And now here you are with HIM in MY house asking for forgiveness again. I don't know if I can do it again. How much pain can one person go through before they self destruct? Because sooner or later you or Dimitri are going to hurt me again and I don't think I can take it." I moved to sit on my bed. Tears welling up in my eyes. Lissa was crying. She came over and sat on my bed.

"I'm so s…s…sorry Rose. I wasn't thinking back at the academy. I was to angry to see you were hurt and then I didn't think about bringing him because he's my guardian he comes with me everywhere but if it hurts then I'll get another one, he can go on holiday or something. I…I'm just want my sister back." She cried then. Sobs wracking her body. I leant forward and hugged her.

"It's okay I forgive you and you don't have to send him away, just don't expect me to be civil with him. Shh…it's okay now. You gunna stay a few nights?" I said getting up with Lissa following to go back down stairs.

"If it's okay with you and your band, I'd love to. You know Christians been crying from losing you. He really does love you like a sister. He was a wreck when Dimitri came back. And then when Nick came looking for you he was the one who told him and that day and the next he stayed in his room. Didn't eat or anything."

When we walked in I went straight to Christian who was standing at the door. I hugged him and he hugged me back. "I missed you fireboy." I whispered.

"I missed you to Rosie." He whispered back pulling away to see my face.

"I'll let you live this time." I said "now go get your suitcase your staying a few nights."

"Really?"

"Yes, now hurry up before I change my mind." I laughed at the smile on his face. He ran out to the car. Just as Adrian walked in with his suitcase.

"So which rooms mine?" he asked "i hope you have the room little dhampir. If not I can always sleep with you." He winked and I laughed at him.

"Adrian this is a five story house I'm sure we have enough room for 4 people." I laughed as is face fell. The rest of the group came in with their suitcases. "Come on, my floors the top one so I'll give you a tour as we go." They all nodded and followed as I listed the rooms.

"okay so you've seen the kitchen, next is the movie room or lounge room," they eyes almost fell out and they mouths were on the floor. I snickered. "God pick your mouths up it isn't that big and there's more. So come on."

"Rose that screen covers the whole wall and how speakers do you need?" I ignored Christian and continued.

"This is the gym it fully equipped with equipment, next is the games room/laser tag room." This room was huge it had camouflage nets on the walls, broken tables rolled on their sides and also some TV's with different play stations on them. What we got board a lot. "Okay so this is ground floor, second floor is Matty's it also has the laundry on it, third is Nicks and fourth is Daniel's and Michaela's." I told them as we went up. "And fifth floor and top floor is mine. I also get the roof." As I went past each door I listed what's in them. "this door is my room, this one my closet, this is my bathroom which I have a door inside my room I use to get into, these three doors are the guest rooms and that door down the end there you don't need to know about and is locked so no Adrian you can't get in there to look at what I'm hiding." I said with a smile thinking of Adrian's plan before he did.

"Aww little dhampir, you ruin all the fun."

"Yep. Well there your rooms. Make yourselves at home. There should be towels in the drawers and blankets on the beds. If you want to shower you can use the shower up here or on any of the levels. Just knock before going in cause we don't usually lock the doors around here but I'll tell the guys' to now." they all nodded and went to their rooms. I went to mine and laid down on my bed. There was knocking at my door and I couldn't be bothered to get up so I just yelled. "Come in!"

They came in and shut the door behind them. Then I smelled his after shave. I sighed.

"What do you want Dimitri?"

"You've heard everybody else's apologies I thought I'd say mine."

I sat up and looked him in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes "Yes I've heard everybody's and no I haven't heard yours and that's because I don't want to hear it. I'm not going to forgive you for breaking my heart and leaving me for that woman." I saw him wince.

"I'm so so sorry Roz-se. I didn't know what I was doing, she, Tasha charmed me. But as soon as I heard you'd left…" I cut him off.

"You came and looked for me but couldn't find me so gave up and became Lissa's guardian? Yea I know everybody's already told me that. How you dropped everything and was angry and yelled at everyone, at Alberta and Janine. But I still don't care. You hurt me so bad and then the other day in the change room you didn't stop HER from being all over you or what she said you just stood there and stared. I don't care just leave. Please."

"No Rose I will not run away. I was staring because I was in shock. Your beauty stunned me. All the feelings I held back for the time you were gone came rushing back to the surface. Longing, lust and love they had me frozen and then when that BOY put his arm around you I was angry and jealous that you had replaced me so easily."

"I couldn't replace you. I couldn't even think about loving someone ever again" I yelled. Calm down Rose I thought yelling will get you nowhere. Show some self control to this man "And that boy is my twin brother. He was holding me back so I wouldn't hurt you. They know what happened and weren't sure about what I was going to do if you said something. They were protecting me like family does and they've all I've got left. You've said you're sorry I don't accept it and I never will so just leave, guard Lissa and live a happy life and forget you ever knew me or that we were together because I do and it's a lot less painful. Now go! Just leave me alone." my voice got louder at the end. So much for self control rose.

I went into my bathroom but not quick enough he came after me and pinned me against the wall.

"Let me go!" I screeched

"No Roza. I will not until you at least give me a chance of repairing a relationship between us. That's all I want." Then he leaned down and kissed me. It was sweet and gentle and full of love and passion. My hands automatically snaked themselves around his neck my hands in his hair. I felt his hands in my hair, the hair he loved. His tongue flicked out brushing against my bottom lip and like that it was like cold water being thrown on me. I froze, I removed my hands from his hair and pushed his chest hard. Dimitri was off guard so my push made him stumble and fall onto my bed.

"Don't do that again. Don't ever do that again." I yelled then walked out. I went down to our garage. We had a lot of cars, two each I think plus one that fit all of us. I got into my black convertible BMW and drove down the drive. When I looked in my rear-view mirror I saw Nick run out trying to stop me and when I looked up I could see Dimitri standing in my window.

I turned my phone off, turned the music up loud and put my foot down and drove until I was tired. I didn't look at where I was going I just drove. I pulled into a motel and got a room. When I got in I checked my phone. I had ten missed calls from Nick and plenty of messages. I read the first few. The first from Nick:

**Rose please just call and I'll come get you. At least call to let me know your fine and not in hospital somewhere.**

**Love Nick**

The next was from Abe:

**Kizim, I'm not going to tell you to come home. Just sort yourself out and come home when your ready. Call if you need help.**

**I love you**

**Baba.**

"I suppose I better call then." I picked up the phone and dialled the number. It was still on the first ring when someone answered.

"hello, Rose? Rose is that you?"

"Hello Nick it's me. Have you been sitting by the phone all night?"

"Uhh, yeah I have. You scared the shit out of me. Don't do that again. I thought you were leaving and I knew I couldn't find you this time. Where are you? I'll come get you we can live somewhere else. Change our names anything just please tell me where you are."

"Nick calm down. I'm fine. I'm sorry I left without saying anything, I just couldn't stay. I'm not running again. I will come back, just not yet. I'm not going to tell you where I am, just trust me okay?"

"Okay, okay I'm calm. I'm sorry I freaked. So I guess you're on holidays for awhile?"

"Yea I guess I am. I'll be back in a few months. When's the next tour?"

"Ummm… 3 months I think, hang on Daniels here I'll ask." He put the phone down and yelled "Daniel when's our next concert?" someone yelled back probably Daniel. "thankyou" Nick picked the phone back up. "he says two months and one and half weeks."

"okay then well I'll see you in two months and one week. I think I might go visit Violet. Please don't come and find me I just need time to think okay. I'll call weekly. Is dad there?"

"Okay I'll try not to worry. And you better call, if you miss one I'll think your dead. Alright? I'll go get dad for you. I love you don't forget that. Oh and what do you want me to do with Lissa, Christian, Adrian and HIM?"

"Just tell them something came up and I won't be back for a long while and that they should leave. Nut under no circumstances do you tell them where I am. Or you Nicholas Mazur will be a girl the next time I see you."

He laughed. "Okay Rose I won't tell. Here's Baba. See you soon, love you."

"Yeah see you, love you too." I heard the phone being passed over and Abe's deep voice boom through the phone.

"Hello kizim. How are you?"

I laughed at his polite conversation. "Hello Baba, I'm fine and you, how are you feeling old man? The old bones still working?"

"Ha-ha very funny little girl. I'm not old."

"And I'm not little." I countered. "Ahhh Baba I'll miss you. I'm going to go on holidays for awhile. I'll be back for our next concert. Okay?"

"Your are still little to me Kizim. I will miss you as well, but you do what you have to and come back home to me okay and don't lose your humour while your away it would be a terrible loss. Oh and do I need to break anybody's knee caps?"

"No Baba do not break any knee caps. Be nice. I love you and thank you for everything you've helped me through." I had tears in my eyes, I would really miss Abe.

"That is okay Rose. I love you too. Goodbye for now but not for ever."

"Same to you Baba, same to you." I hung up I couldn't do anymore. I moved onto the middle of the bed and curled into a ball. I let the tears run until I had none and succumbed to the darkness of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was now in London again, heading to the bar I used to work at. I hoped I would see Dillon there again and get to talk to him, if he didn't hate me for leaving that is.

When I walked into the bar everyone stopped and stared. Yep I still had a stunning figure and bright red hair. Some of the regulars I used to serve smile at me and waved. I smiled and waved back while I walked to the bar. I sat at the bar and put my hair forward so I could block the stares that were coming from the sides of me. Dillon came over and didn't notice it was me.

"What can I get 'ya miss?"

"A whiskey on the rocks please. Oh and don't forget the slice of orange on the side and I purple umbrella." That was what I first ordered when I met Dillon and he offered me the job.

"R…Rose, is that really you?"

I lifted my head and stared in his brown eyes. "Yea Dillon it's me. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye." I had tears in my eyes and one slipped out and ran down my cheek. Dillon lifted his hand and wiped it off.

"Don't cry Rosie." He said with a smirk. God I hated that name and he knew it so I did what any Rose Hathaway would. I jumped over the bar and tackled Dillon to the ground we wrestled for a bit and I got a god punch on his face but then he pinned me and we both started laughed so hard rolling on the floor. The guys' in the pub laughed to and went back to their seats after making sure we hadn't killed each other.

"It's good to see you Rose."

"It's good to see you too Dillon. I thought you'd hate me for leaving."

"What. No never. I knew your brother had come to get you he came into the bar looking for you. I asked who he was and if he was going to hurt you like those people at St. Vlads and then told him where you were."

"So it was you who sent him to the ball. Huh I never asked him how he found me. But anyways speaking of those people. They showed up after one of our concerts and then at our house in turkey. That's why I'm here." Then I continued telling him about what has happened since I left and why I was here even about Dimitri. While I was telling him the story I went around and took orders like I used to and he served drinks.

"Wow Rose that's quite a story. I'm glad you found your brother and father. And that your band is going well, I have heard of you. Your really famous it's hard not to of. So how long are you staying?"

"Till the next tour which two months one week-ish away. So 'bout that long." I sighed. "I better go see Violet, I'm thinking I'm going to be yelled at. Best get it over and done with. Can I bunk with you if it doesn't go well?"

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see. She will yell yes but she'll be happy by the end. And if it does go bad sure you can stay but I only got the one bed remember."

"It's fine you're my brother. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Rose."

I left the bar and walked the familiar streets back to the apartment buildings. I walked the familiar stairs saying hello to the people I used to know. When I finally got to Violet's room I hesitated. What if she didn't want to know me? What if she hated me? _Oh well_ I thought _you won't know till you talk to_ _her_. With a sigh I knocked and ducked my head so my hair was covering my face.

After a minute the door opened and I looked up to see Violet standing there in her pj's with a spoon in one hand and a jar of peanut-butter in the other. Our counselling session we used to call it.

"Hi Violet. Umm why are you self counselling yourself?" I asked. Violet just stood there with her mouth open.

"R…Ro…Rose is that really you?"

"Yes why does everyone ask that?" she smiled

"It might be the hair or the eyes. Just a thought and I'm self counselling because an asshole just dumped me for a and I quote 'pretty normal blonde'. I thought he was genuine. Oh come in, come in."

I put my stuff that I bought on the way over on the ground by the door. "Yeah, shoulda' thought of that I forgot about the contacts. What's this about the guy?" I said hoping she'd forget about yelling at me.

"No, no, no. You Rosemarie Hathaway are going to tell me where the fuck have been?" damn it I had no luck.

"Ahhh well…" and for the second time that night I told my story of what happened to Rose Hathaway when she disappeared 5 months ago. "And that is why I'm here." I finished. While I was telling my story I had changed into pj's as well and had my own jar of peanut-butter and a spoon, but also a jar of nutella as well. What it's a good combination for heartbreak.

"That's incredible how did you not blow up by now? I thought you would have punch Dimitri's lights out after he kissed you. But you didn't so I guess you've matured since I left."

"Yes I thought I was going to that's why I left. But yea I have matured. I definitely don't spike a ball's punch any…more" I slowed down at the end. I realised by the look on Violet's face said she didn't know it was me that did that. "Oops" I said

"You were the one that spiked the punch. I should've known it was you. They had us doing lines even though we are adults and can drink alcohol they said it was rude and disrespectful. God Rose you a little trouble maker." She ranted and got up to put the jars away much to my disappointment.

"Aww come on you know it was worth it. It had to of made a difference. You can't expect to take me to a ball without me getting up to something. I'm just glad I left early everyone was staring at me either lust or jealousy. I might have had to punch one of those girls if they kept glaring." I smirked. Violet turned to me about to yell again but started laughing instead. I joined her and by the end we were both on the ground holding our sides.

"I've (hiccup) missed (hiccup) you (hiccup) Rose." She said.

"I (hiccup) missed (hiccup) you (hiccup) too Violet" I said.

We then just stayed up all night just talking about girl stuff until we fell asleep on Violet's bed. I was so happy at the moment. It was good to laugh and just talk without waiting for someone to turn up and ruin it.

The next morning when I woke up Violet was in the shower. There was a knock at the door and I heard Violet yell to me to answer it. I did as she said and was shocked when a very cute guy was there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Ahhh is violet here?"

"Depends are you the asshole that broke her heart last night so he could chase a 'pretty normal blonde'" I said that with the finger quotes.

"Umm yeah I think I'd be that person. I'm here to apologize. I really do love her. I don't know what was happening with me last night. I just… I need to see her. Please?"

I closed the door and walked towards him. He backed up till he hit the wall I closed the distance till I was in his face.

"You won't ever come back here and if you do you will be ashamed to call yourself a man. I will cut of your privates and put them in the sun so they shrink and give them back to you in a nice pretty bag. Got it?" he gulped but nodded. "Good now get your skinny little ass out of here and do not ever return." With that he ran down the hall dropping the flowers as he went. I went and picked up the flowers and went back inside. I hunted up a vase and put in the flowers. I saw they were lilies. Seriously the guy could've at least gotten violets duh!

Violet got out of the shower and came and smelled the flowers.

"Who are these from?"

"You don't want to know. Oh and that guy. He won't be around anytime soon okay?" with that I went and had a nice boiling hot shower.

When I got out I heard a guys' voice in the kitchen. My god if it was that kid I was defiantly going to make him a girl. He'd scream like one too. I walked into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around me nothing on underneath.

"What the fuck didn't you get yes…ter…day?" It wasn't the kid it was the one person I thought I'd never see again. It was Stan fucking Alto.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed Rose" he said with a smirk as I stood with my mouth open like a fish.

I snapped my mouth shut and replied true Hathaway style. "You miss me Stanny boy? I thought you died. You were born what when the dinosaurs were around." I smiled sweetly at him and turned around to finis getting dressed.

When I came back out there were chocolate doughnuts on the table. "Umm." I dug in and saw there was another body in the kitchen. "Ahhh shit how many more people are going to turn up?"

"Rose watch your mouth and don't speak with it full." Alberta snapped.

"God touchy much. Why are you here?" I grabbed another doughnut and continued eating.

"Were here because we came to see you. Me and Stan got married not long after you left" I almost choked at that, Alberta continued ignoring my reaction. "And I wanted to see how you were. This was the last address we had from you so we came here to start with. Then while you were in the shower we knocked next door and were told you had left awhile ago but your neighbour, Violet here, would know where you were because you were close. When we asked here she asked for our names and when we told her who we were she lets in."

"Violet why'd you let them in. they're teachers I thought you'd know they were bad guys'." I whined

"No Rose you said don't let a Lissa, Christian, Adrian or Dimitri and especially a Tasha in not an Alberta or Stan." She replied. "Now stop stuffing your mouth with the doughnuts that they brought and help with the dishes."

"You bought these?"

"Yes we know how much you like them." Stan replied.

"Huh, I think I might just like you Stan. I knew you didn't hate me. You just envied me for my body." I laughed at his face and stuffed another doughnut in before Violet took them away. I glared at her and she laughed.

"So I suppose you want to know why I left and such?" they both nodded and so I told them the story of me falling in love with Dimitri and then him leaving and me leaving, the band my brother and father, them coming back everything. When I was finished I had tears running down my face from remembering Dimitri and Tasha together. Alberta came over and hugged me. I sobbed into her shirt and then what surprised me was Stan came over and replaced Alberta. But what he said next was even more surprising.

"That bloody bastard! How could he do that to you? I'll find him and kill him."

"H…he said Ta…Tasha had him under compulsion. Some kind of super charm."

"I don't care. To hurt you like that. To stop your feelings for one another even though it was impossible to stop. That was cruel. He could've changed charge or retired or something. But no he didn't think about it. He just gave up on you."

I sobbed into Stan's shirt and held me until I ran out of tears and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in bed and the clock said it was 1 o'clock. Good lunch. My stomach growled and I got up and went to the kitchen. Stan and Alberta were on the couch watching a movie. I smile at them as I went pass. They smiled back and went back to watching the movie. I walked into the kitchen and saw the back of Dillon. I ran jumped onto his back he turned around just in time to catch me. I hugged him and laugh with him as he put me down.

"Well good morning to you too." He smirked

"Hey I was up earlier I just went back to see again." I slapped his arm.

"Yes I see why you went back to sleep." He reached up and brushed off the salty marks the tears left behind. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm as good as can be expected. I mean Violet didn't yell that much and I do have two of my old teachers sitting in the lounge room being all cozy with each other but hey I'm alive, right." I let out a little laugh.

"You know what I meant, Rosie." He smirked again.

"And you know not to call me that, Dill." I smirked right back at him. He hated being called that coz he felt like someone was questioning his intelligence as he once told me.

"Ugh you haven't changed have you ROSIE."

"No I haven't DILL you haven't either it seems." We continued to bicker until Alberta and Stan came in.

"Would you two stop. You bicker like an old married couple." We just laughed at that. Every night at the bar we use to bicker and some out of town person would ask how long have you been married so instead of saying we weren't we just used to say 10 years and then they'd ask how old we were. I was 18 and Dillon was 20 so that would make me 8 and Dillon10 when we got married. So whoever asked would walk off in a huffed saying something about disrespectful teens or something. The rest of the guys' at the bar would laugh with us and ask for another round.

Alberta and Stan stayed for 2 weeks and we just hanged out around the house and went out for lunch and dinner. Dillon came over every day and brang me doughnuts for breakfast he'd stay till his shift at the bar. Violet went to work every day so I spent nights with her. When Alberta and Stan did leave I went with Dillon to the bar and just sat and talked with some of the guys' I used to serve. Sometimes I got out an apron and helped if it was busy but otherwise just talked to everyone.

We were now at the airport. I'd been here for two months and a week-ish like I'd said I would be. I had called Nick every week to let him know I was still alive and kicking. I staked a few Strigoi while I was here to. That gave me something to do when I couldn't sleep at night.

I was hugging Violet when my plane was called for boarding. I said my goodbyes to Violet and Dillon and got on. I was now going back to my family for our next tour that was going nowhere near Missoula, Montana this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so i know you've been long in waiting and this is only short but some shits been happening with home and school. ya'know bitchfights and such... okay so if anyone is still reading this tell me whatcha think and i'll try to keep going. ideas are welcome! :D**

**Chapter 5**

When my plane got in I went and found my car in the long-term carpark. I got in and drove home. Today was Wednesday so I knew for a fact that everybody was out today. Matty, Nick and Daniel had footy all day and Michaela had ballet. So I had the house to myself when I get there I'll have time to un-pack and such before I was bombarded with questions.

As I pulled up the driveway and saw the house I realised just how much I'd missed this place. This was my home and nothing could change that. I got my stuff and left it at the front door, I'd come get it soon. I went straight up to my floor and got into the shower. I had a long hot relaxing shower and when I got out changed into gym clothes. I went down to the gym and ran laps for awhile then went to the bags and punched and kicked the shit out of them.

I don't know how long I was down there but when I turned around the group was there at the door staring at me like I was a ghost, seriously I leave for two months and they think I'm a ghost. They don't see ghosts I do.

"God guys' I ain't a ghost so stop staring its rude." I smirked and they snapped out of their trance and started with the questions all at once. "Woah shut up would you all please? I'm going to go have a quick shower then I will come back down stairs and will then answer your questions when I have food in front of me. Okay?" they all nodded and left except Nick. He came over and hugged me.

"You don't know how good it is to see you sis" he whispered but there was something else in his voice. Hesitation?

"You too bro. But you're not saying something what is it?"

"Umm… you're going to like it, but…ahhh….Dimitri - may - still - be - here?" He said slowly stepping out of reach.

"He IS WHAT!" I screeched "Where is he?"

"Out in Abe's apartment. He said he wouldn't leave unless we tell him where you were or he would wait until you came back. And we wouldn't tell him so he stayed and wouldn't leave."

I walked pass Nick and out to the apartment. I opened the door not caring to knock and walked in. I saw him sitting in a chair reading one of his westerns.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? Get out of my father's house and get off my property. I don't ever want to see you again and if you come back I WILL have your head."

"Hello to you to Rose." He replied calmly.

"Don't be like that. Like nothing happened. I don't want you here so please leave or I will make you leave." I turned and walked out slamming the door behind me. I heard him come out behind me so I ran into the forest surrounding the house. I ran so fast even though I knew he would catch me. I heard him fast approaching so I ran faster just as I thought I'd lost him he jumped out in front of me and pinned me to a tree.

"Get off me." I struggled against him.

"No not until you listen," when I didn't answer he started talking again. "I know I hurt you and I know I shouldn't have kissed you but you gave me no choice. I love you Roza and nothing can change that. When I was under Tasha's compulsion when I was saying goodbye in the gym I was thinking that something was wrong that what I was saying wasn't right. That I was supposed to be saying something else. That's how strong I loved you and then when they said you left because of me and the princess I snapped out of it. My love for you broke Tasha's control she couldn't compete. I loved you then and I love you now and I will forever love you. You Rosemarie Hathaway and only you."

By the end of his speech I was crying. I knew I still loved him but I didn't want to be hurt again. I still didn't know what to do. So at that moment I did the only thing I had wanted to do since I saw him at the concert.

I kissed him.

I stretched up on my tiptoes and put my arms around his neck my hands in his hair. And as our lips touched I breathed in his wonderful aftershave. At first I just touched our lips together but then all my love for him came to the surface and I deepened it. He responded and wrapped one arm around my waist and the other hand in my hair. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He backed me up to the tree and pressed closer to me. His tongue flicked across my bottom lip and this time I granted him access. As our tongues danced to a danced only they knew. His hand moved from my hair down my arm across my ribs and down my stomach stopping at the hem of my shirt. They went under and moved their way up stopping at the front of my bra he moved them round the back and touched along my spine giving me goose bumps.

My hands travelled from his hair down his front. I felt him shiver at that and smiled against his lips. I moved my hands under his shirt and up his chest playing with his abs on the way. When I got to his shoulders I pulled away for air and looked into to his warm brown eyes getting lost in them like usual.

"I love you Dimitri Belikov, but you hurt me so bad and don't know if I can trust you again."

"I know I hurt you, but I will gain your trust again. I love you too much to lose you again."

He set me down and enter-twined our fingers together. We started walking back to the house in a comfortable silence. I knew things were not perfect but now we had a chance at fixing things.

As we neared the house I could hear yelling. I knew that voice. I let go of Dimitri's hand and ran inside.

"Where the fuck is he? What have you been doing to him? Dimitri! I'm here I'll save you!" Tasha yelled throughout the house.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house yelling for a guy that doesn't even want you anymore!" I yelled.

"You little skank, I should have known. Where is he. I'm taking him home where he belongs. In my house and in my bed. Where we can celebrate our child."

"You do not get to…" hang on did she say child? "WH…what do you mean child?"

"I'm pregnant stupid with Dimitri's baby. Now where is he you stupid little bloodwhore?"

I didn't do anything. I just stood there and stared. Dimitri and Tasha. A child. His child. The one thing he has always wanted. No this can't be happening. I'll wake up soon and I'll only have to worry about what I'm going to wear at the next concert.

But unlike me my brothers did do something and when she said bloodwhore they erupted.

"Oh you did not just call my sister a bloodwhore." Nick said.

"You are fucking dead." Daniel said.

"You better run bitch because your coming down and quickly." Matty said.

Tasha squealed and ran out the front door. The guys' followed calling her names and threatening her. I still just stood there waiting to wake up. Why wasn't I waking up? This has to be a dream. It can't be real. I don't know how long I stood there but Michaela came and took me to my room. There she hugged me and I realised I was crying. I wiped my tears away and thanked Michaela. She left and I fell asleep.

I was having a nightmare. Dimitri had come up to my room with Tasha and a baby in her arms and asked me to be the godmother for their daughter. I said no and he said he never loved me and was leaving for good. I was crying so hard I didn't notice when the dream changed and I was in Adrian's grandmother's garden. He came and wrapped his arms around me.

"What is it little dhampir?"

"She…she's pregnant Adrian. With his child. I thought it was going to be okay and then this happens. Why can't something good happen in my life?"

"I'm still here little dhampir and I'm not going anywhere. Now who is pregnant with who's child?"

"Tasha and Dimitri." The tears came heavier now and sobs wracked my body. I heard Adrian gasp.

"No it couldn't be. He was only there a week if that. She can't be pregnant already."

"He must have moved on pretty quickly from me if she's pregnant."

"No as much as I hate Belikov, I saw the love for you in his aura. He wouldn't have moved on quickly from you. Trust me I know. You're not easy to replace. No she must be up to something." Adrian kissed my forehead and sighed. "I will find out what she's up to little dhampir. Keep yourself safe okay." I nodded and the dream faded.

I sat up in bed and saw Dimitri sitting in the corner of the room. He was asleep. How did this happen. I was just a singer three months ago and now I have the love of my life sleeping on the floor with another woman saying she's pregnant with his child. I have a ex-best friend trying to re-kindle our friendship and two good friends I can't see without the other two problems following.

Why is my life so fucked?


	6. Chapter 6

okay i know long time coming but im not so sure about thix book anymore.

i have really no idea where its going and REALLY NEED HELP. please give some gidiance as to where to take this. even if you have had no experience writing just tell me something please!

I got up and went to have a shower, while doing this I began to think on what Adrian said. If Dimitri really loved me like that than yea he wouldn't've moved on so quickly. But how is Tasha pregnant? She could have used some random guy of the street but then the baby would look like him not Dimitri. No Tasha was smart. Maybe Dimitri has a twin he never knew about. I don't know. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head for another time and concentrated on feeling the hot water on my skin until it ran out.

I got out, got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. When I got down there I almost went straight back out. Tasha was sitting there nursing a broken nose. Why was she still there? Didn't my brothers' chuck her out on her dairy ass last night? I was turning around when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Abe.

"Uh… morning?" I whispered hoping Tasha wouldn't hear so I could get out of here.

"Good morning kizim. Why are you whispering?" Abe said as loud as any other day. I pulled him with me into the gym.

"Be quiet old man. I'm trying not to be heard. That bitch is sitting in my kitchen with a broken nose I was just going to go back to bed when I ran into you."

"Oh… so you were running to hide from her in your house?"

"No old man, I was simply trying to avoid having a fight this early in the morning."

"No kizim you were hiding wether you think so or not. But I don't see why, you said it yourself she is in YOUR house, why must you hide in your room in your own house because there is someone who is no supposed to be here in YOUR home trying to make YOUR life miserable. And anyways since when have you backed down from a fight at any time of the day?" and with that he just left. Stupid, conniving, old man, always making trouble.

But was I hiding? I didn't think so. But what he said was true this is MY house not HERS and I should do what I want in MY house. Fine I will not stay in my room and cower behind the sheets I will face her and get this over and done with. I just hope I have enough strength.

**DPOV**

I was on cloud nine after she kissed me. I knew now that we had a chance of at least fixing some of the damage I had caused when I left. But as always there was always something to stop you from the one you love. We heard screaming from the house and I instantly knew it was Tasha. What was she doing here? I thought but then Rose started running into the house and I quickly caught up to her. We got inside and I heard what she was saying or rather yelling.

"Where the fuck is he? What have you been doing to him? Dimitri! I'm here I'll save you!" Tasha yelled throughout the house. I was confused. I left her weeks ago saying I loved another and that I couldn't keep up the pretences any more. I guess she's finally gone mad.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house yelling for a guy that doesn't even want you anymore?" Rose yelled.

"You little skank, I should have known. Where is he? I'm taking him home where he belongs. In my house and in my bed. Where we can celebrate our child." Huh child. What the hell I never even… wait there is one night I don't remember, we had just come back from Hawaii, she took me there to get my mind of things she said I was distracted and needed a vacation I was only distracted because I was thinking of Roza, all I remember is getting back to the house then she stopped me and said she had bought me a gift in secret while we were in Hawaii. When I saw it I was shocked, it was a bracelet made of different shells and corals all laced with gold it was quite beautiful. I put it on so she could see I appreciated it then everything goes blank. I don't remember it's like a TV out of reception just fuzzy, black and white and grey nothing.

"You do not get to…" and then I think the sunk in and she was shocked. Rose Hathaway for once was shocked. "WH…what do you mean child?"

"I'm pregnant stupid with Dimitri's baby. Now where is he you stupid little bloodwhore?" I erupted along with Rose's brothers. How dare she call my Roza a bloodwhore? She was not one and I never like the term anyways, she knew I didn't. My mother and sisters were called that because they lived in a dhampir commune and had all had children except Vic.

I heard Rose's brothers yelling telling her to run but all I saw was red. How could she? I started to yell but noticed Roza hadn't moved from just standing there. There were silent tears running down her cheeks, oh how I wished I could wipe them off and reassure her but I didn't, I just stared at her could she really believe I had moved on that quick and had sex with Natasha Ozera? No she couldn't. I stood there just as stunned until Michaela I think came and lead Rose to her to her room.

They were in there for a while and I heard Rose sob. Then Michaela came out and closed the door. She looked at me sympathetically.

"How bad is she?" I asked hoping my Roza was okay.

"She's asleep now but it isn't good she was mumbling over and over 'he doesn't love me, he doesn't, he doesn't' I've never seen Rose cry or break down like this until you and the princess came into her life again. I know you love and I think she does still too, but it's gonna take some time a lot time for her to ever trust you again after this." And with that she walked away.

I stood outside her door, waging a battle inside my head. Should I stay and try to fix whatever I could or should I leave and let go back to her life singer? I fought with myself for a good half an hour until I realised I can never leave her again no matter what, and I would try anything to make her see that.

So after making my decision I went into her room and saw her sleeping form in the bed. I went over to the corner of the room made myself comfy and watch my angel sleeping in the bed wondering how she could ever forgive me.

* * *

remember please help me even if this chapter was shit i still need help and i havent proof read this chapter so no clue wat i wrote coz i wrote it quite awhile ago but wasnt confident enough to post it

thankyou to those who have reviewed.

love always

* * *

Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**okaaaay... so this has been awhile in coming and it will probaly disatisfy you but it is helping to lead up to some nasty shit thats brewing. ;). **

**anyways enjoy as usual and please all critisim and ideas are welcome just be kinda nice.**

**and a huge THANKYOU to talkygirl, crazypsicohottie, number1-Novice-ever, , Musicnerd567, Choyo, Olivia Williams, ironkitten89, disha, peggy, reviewer (?), Angie, RoseMartinezx333, Princess Steffany, BadGurl4Life, adriansucks-dimitrikicksass, Magmamagda, PRINCESSKATERINAHATHAWAY, Runaway'96, deliciouse, AimieBites, roseskyangel, vafolife123.**

**few that was alot. but if i missed anyone thanyou also and please keep reviewing :D it makes me happy see the smiley proves it :D**

**also (YES IM RAMBLING BUT) i havent done one of those weird disclainer thingies so i though i shall**

**i do not own va as much as id like and i am only writing the plot which is from my crazy-ass head.**

**okay if that dont make sense oh well to you and yea so R&R :D**

Chapter 7 (RPOV)

I walked into the kitchen with my head held high. I would not back down that was not Hathaway style. I ignored her as I walked past and went to the fridge and started getting out food for breakfast. I had just started cooking the pancakes when she looked up, glared at me then walked out the front door.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself. I shrugged and went back to breakfast hoping not to burn it. No I can't cook, but I can make good pancakes if I actually focus.

Half an hour later I had a head of hair full of flour and three plates of pancakes stacked high on the table with maple syrup and butter. Oh and some icing sugar, hey it's really good on pancakes. Matty then walked into the dining room and licked his lips then turned to me.

"How we getting the others up?" he asked a mischievous grin on his face. It had become common practice for us, Matty and me, to wake all the gang up very ridiculously.

"I don't know do you still have those fog horns?" his grin widened and he went to get them.

I met him on Daniel's and Michaela's floor took one and went up to Nick's room. I rang Matty and said 321 go!

We let the fog horns off and I saw Nick jump ten feet in the air but I didn't stay to look I ran back down stairs meeting Matty along the way and sat at the table with the horns in the pot plant by the door.

The gang came down stairs grumbling and swearing all glaring at me and Matty. We just burst out laughing.

"Is there something wrong guys', you seem a little annoyed?" I laughed even harder as their expressions changed from annoyance to murderous.

"No Rosie, there's nothing wrong just that SOMEONE WOKE ME UP WITH A FOG HORN!" Nick yelled at me.

"I thought I told you NOT TO CALL ME ROSIE!" I jumped up from my seat and headed toward Nick to punch his lights out, but as I did the front door bell rang. "Saved by the bell, but I won't forget." I saw Nick wince and went to get the door.

Just as I went to open the door I thought _what if it's Lissa or Tasha? What if it's someone from court to arrest me and the gang for charges of assault? No it can't be Tasha, she only left half an hour ago she wouldn't be there by now and I would feel it if it was Lissa. Great now you're talkin to yourself Rose get a grip._

I opened the door and screamed. The gang came out to the door ready to fight Nick even had his knife.

"What is it Rose? What's wrong?" Daniel asked concern in his voice.

I just ignored him and launched myself onto Dillon tackling him to the ground. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me tight.

"It's nice to see you to Rosie." He laughed and hugged me tighter.

"Dill I've missed you so much but why are you here? Not that I don't want you here but you didn't tell me you were coming." I started to get up and pulled him up too. That's when I noticed a little purple streaked head just behind him. I ran towards Violet when she saw me coming she screamed.

"Rosemarie do not tackle me, I will kill you I just had my nails done." She threatened.

"Okay I won't but come here, I wanna hug." She walked over and we hugged very tight, me squeezing all the air out of her.

"Rose…can't…breathe…" Violet let out.

"Oh sorry." I let her go and turned back to the house. The gang stood there mouths open like fish. Violet, Dillon and I just laughed at their expressions. We were rolling on the floor laughing when I saw Dimitri come down from upstairs to see what the commotion was.

I stopped laughing and froze. Dillon noticed first and followed my stare and saw Dimitri I had shown him a picture once too. I don't know how he had remembered but he did and I saw him tense ready to throttle Dimitri.

He began to get up and I stood up with him and turned to face Dillon with my back to Dimitri.

"Don't Dillon, he's not worth it." I really didn't want Dillon in a fight with Dimitri. I knew he wouldn't win. I mean Dimitri taught me all is tricks and moves, so I knew how he fights but Dillon didn't and it wouldn't be fair on him.

"No Rose he hurt you I won't let him get away with that. Remember the first time you told me your story." I nodded. "And you remember what I said I would do if I ever met the bloke?" I nodded again.

"You said you would beat the crap out of him and always protect me." I felt a tear escape my eye. "But please Dillon when you said that I never thought I would see him again. Don't do this, for me don't do this." I whispered the last part hoping he would see sense. He looked down and saw the tears. He wiped them away and pulled me into a hug.

"Okay hun, but if he starts any shit while I'm around I will do it. Okay?"

"Okay. So how long are you staying?" I smiled brightly still shocked he was here.

"As long as I want to be here. I told the manager something big had come up with the family and I had to leave immediately. The stupid idiot didn't even ask what just told me to come back when I could." We laughed and went into the house. Apparently the rest of the gang had taken Violet in awhile ago while Dillon and I were talking. Dimitri had also disappeared.

"…so I took her and she ended up spiking the punch then leaving before she told me. The whole class had to write out lines saying 'I will not be disrespectful and irresponsible again.' It sucked." Violet ended, she must have told them about the ball.

"Hey don't complain I made the ball more fun didn't I. If I remember correctly you said even the teachers lightened up and put some better music on than the classical crap they were playing." I smirked and sat on the floor between Nick's legs. Dillon followed and sat next to me with violet on the lounge beside him.

"So what's been going on since you left Rosie?" Dillon turned to face me amusement on his face. He knew he was the only one I would allow to live when he called me Rosie.

"Nothing much, I just came home to find my ex-lover sleeping in my dad's apartment, but then made up with him and thought everything would be fine but of course THAT couldn't happen. So I got back to the house to find Tasha here screaming for HIM and yelling saying she'll save him, she then decided to tell me she was having a child and that it was Dimitri's." I sighed with one lone tear escaping my eye.

"And then Tasha called her a bloodwhore and so Matty, Nick and I all chased her down the road and Michaela gave her a black eye since it's wrong for a guy to hit a girl no matter how much that conniving bitch needed it." Daniel finished.

"Wow nothing's happened huh?" Dillon said. I think Violet was in shock. She just sat there staring at me as if I would break any second.

"Any who I'll show you your rooms and the house as we go along." I stood up and grabbed Violet's hand. We had just started towards the kitchen when Matty cleared his throat.

"Yes Matty? What is it?" I said turning back around to face him.

"It's Dillon actually. How the fuck are you still alive man? Anytime we call her Rosie she bites our heads off and threatens our privates, but you she just laughs at and keeps going and you Violet, it's the same with Rosemarie." Matty asked true curiosity on his face.

"I don't know really." Then a cheeky grin came to his face. "I suppose its cause it's what I used to call her when we were in bed together." He winked at me and turned back to a shocked Matty.

"Err… okay but that's not your reason is it violet?" he asked hope written on his face. I think he might like Violet. I'll have to check on that later.

"Ah no definitely not. She's just my sister and all, so I can call her anything I want." I coughed at that. "Alright everything except that one." She smiled and we continued through the house.

"What one?"

"Nothing you need to know Matty Dear." i said and smiled as we continued.

I smiled I hadn't noticed how much I'd missed these guys'. I showed them the house and gave them a guest room each. Dillon was on Nick's floor and Violet was on Matty's floor. I smiled when Violet so enthusiastically agreed it would be fine to stay on a guys' floor, well Matty's.

It was around 9pm that everyone went to bed. I'd been dreading it, I didn't want to go up there and find him in my room or go up there and find him gone because he's given up again. But as usual I can't back down it's not Hathaway style. As I trudged up stairs I thought of what I would do if he was there. I think I will punch him square in the nose, then I'll fight him and I know I will win and I'll get him to…

I reached my room and saw a note on my bed. I walked over and picked it up and read it.

_Dear Roza,_

_Please listen when I say I'm sorry. I did not know about Tasha and I do not believe that child is mine._

_I have many things I want to explain to you and I need to explain them. Like my time I was at Tasha's and also something's about my family and yours._

_Please meet me at the tree tonight. I'll wait for you all night, hoping you'll come. Please Rose think about coming don't just chuck this note out and walk away. Let me explain._

_Love Dimitri._

Ah shit now what do I do? My life just gets better and better doesn't it?

* * *

**okay now press that button pleeeeease. :D pretend your going to blow up the world or if you press it dimitri and adrian will appear right behind you...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**i bet you just looked behind you didnt you admit it :D**

**luv y'all **


	8. Chapter 8

hai all,

yes i know i havent updated in like ages, but here it is. and yes its not to long i'm trying to get back in he groove of writting, its happening slowly. all those reviewers thankyou so much for them and please keep them coming :D.

now no more talking and READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 8 (Christian's POV I know shocker!)

We're in the car on the way back to court without Dimitri and Adrian's driving (I know scary thought, but he's sober at the moment… well almost) while Lissa's sleeping exhausted from crying. She's scared of how much Rose has changed. She's not her best friend and sister Rose anymore she's free of all that burden and has her own family now and it scares her to admit that she's possibly lost her.

I can't believe how much Rose has changed, sure the hair and eyes are obvious but the maturity I never would have expected. Joining a band with no responsibilities or ties to anything except the people in the band, I would have thought the freedom would make Rose more reckless, after-all she doesn't have to take care of Lissa or Adrian or me for that matter. But at least she's happy now. She has her twin brother, her father and the others in the band who are practically her family.

"How much farther Adrian?" a sleepy Lissa said.

"Not much farther, about ten minutes. Go back to sleep Lissa." Adrian looked through the rear-vision mirror at me, silently telling me we had to talk. I nodded to him and looked down at a sleeping Lissa.

When we pulled into court and got through the gates, I picked up Lissa and took her to our room laying her down in bed. Then walked back into the hall, only to find Adrian leaning against the wall.

"Come on lets go to the bar." I said

"Did I just hear you right Ozera? Did you say let's go to the bar?" Adrian looked at me in astonishment. "I thought that was my line."

"Come on Ivashkov, I need a drink." I started to walk down to the elevator with Adrian on my heals. When we got to the bar I ordered rum and coke for me and a scotch for Adrian, paying for few rounds in advance.

"Wow the hard stuff." Adrian scoffed at my drink choice a down his in a second then order two Russian vodka shots. "Drink up Ozera" he the shoved a shot at me and drank his, coughing a little at the burn. I sighed,_ might as well._

We we're three or four shots in when Adrian turned serious. I sighed he we go.

"We have to do something. That baby isn't Dimitri's but Tasha really thinks it is his, and I can't see its aura but that could mean it hasn't grown yet. And Rose is not normal."

"Hah I knew that already, Rose has never been normal but in what way do you mean this time. In what way is she unusual?" I started thinking the more I thought about it the more obvious it was Rose was more matured yes but there was something else. Something she was hiding.

"I'm not quite sure about Rose but Tasha I think I can explain. You know how she used that charm on Dimitri?" I nodded. "Well I think she's under one as well. When I saw her aura at the house I was a bit intoxicated so I can't be definite but it was defiantly fuzzy and not normal."

I sighed. This was the one woman that was constant in my life. She is the only thing that's family to me now and to think she's under someone's compulsion just isn't right. Aunt Tasha would never be so silly to get into something that wasn't right.

"I don't know Adrian. Aunt Tasha wouldn't get herself in trouble. She knows when something's wrong."

"I know your close Christian, but it could be possible. Anyways it's just an idea nothing solid. I'll have to dig a bit deeper to fully work it out. Come on a few more rounds then we'll go home." he turned and ordered five more rounds paid for in advance.

RPOV

I decided to go meet Dimitri. What harm could it do? I can tell him where to shove it and where to go. I just hope I was that strong and wouldn't fall to the ground crying, again. As I'm walking I think about what Adrian said. He still loves me I know that much but how could he when another woman says it's his child? I just couldn't get past that fact. If it weren't for that we'd be probably in bed laughing and remembering the old days. Guess that won't happen now.

I walk through the forest out the back of the house, knowing where I am. I'd walked this forest many times before, just thinking about stuff... Dimitri stuff. I knew where the tree was but I couldn't bring myself to go to it, without remembering what happened there. But I might as well get this out of the way. As I trudged towards the tree I see a silhouette against the tree his back away from me.

"I didn't think you were going to come." His Russian voice announces.

"I did only to tell you to leave. You have no right being here and I do not want you here so please leave." He turned around at that to stare into my eyes as I stare back, getting lost in the path to his soul until he spoke again.

"You know that's not the only reason why you came out here. You wanted to know what I know about you and my family." Damn it he knew me to well. Of course I was curious.

"Are you going to tell me or are we just going to freeze our asses off out here?" of course Rose humour comes out when he figures me out.

"Yes I will be I need you to promise me that you'll stay until I'm finished and not interrupt." Oh god what's he going to say. Only one way to find out.

"Y-yes I promise to stay until you finish and not interrupt."

"Okay, well you know I beat my father up when I was 13." I nodded. "Well that wasn't the last time I saw him. Last time saw him was my graduation day at St. Basils. He wasn't at the ceremony. No that would've been alright. No he was at the gates when I walked into my new life as a guardian. And he was Strigoi. He is the only Strigoi that's gotten away without a fight from me. He just stood there and watched me as I walked down to the town. He didn't follow me just stood and watched. I later learned that he killed ten of my gradating friends before he was staked. They were all female as well; we had the largest graduating female population that year. That was my fault if I had just killed him when I saw him and not kept walking to afraid to face my daddy dearest those ten would still be alive and be protecting others and most likely helping to sustain our race."

I was about to interrupt but remembered my promise, just looked at him with sadness and pity. He blames himself for his father's crimes. If I did that I wouldn't have any time to do anything. Abe breaks a lot of rules, but killing is only when necessary. Dimitri continued on not seeing my expression.

"Anyways he was believed to be dead for some time then I received a letter from him on the day I let myself love you." He looked up at me and stared in my eyes as he said "the letter told me I would never be allowed to love you because I caused too much destruction in this lifetime to be forgiven and granted something as pure as love. And I believed it. So I started to push you away again. But this time you didn't give up so I relented and told myself he was just trying to get to me. But that wasn't the only thing the letter said. It told me about shadow-kissed warriors' past. It explained how they were different to others even other shadow-kissed people. In it I saw you but I didn't understand. How could all of these powers be forming in you and not be noticed. Then I realised you hid it very well. No one ever suspected it."

I stared at him dumbfounded. He knew my secret. The one thing I've kept hidden since I knew what it was.

"Dimitri… I… I think you should come with me." With that I turned and walked back to the house with him on my heals as I lead him to the room only I knew its contents of. And to the room where I was different to my entire race.

* * *

okay was that good? bad? don't give a god damn? well tell me all you want in the review please :)

love y'all.


	9. Chapter 9

I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN. I'M NOT GOING TO MA (WAIT CAPSLOCK button ahhh there it is :) ) where was I? oh right I'm not going to make excuses for why I haven't written, I just honestly had too many things in my life going on that stopped me from writing for you. But still I'm soooooo sorry

But….

I now own my own laptop (my baby :) ) which I have worked very hard for (thankyou daddy's credit card :D ) and now I can start writing again and hopefully get back into weekly updates.

Thankyou to all of you that reviewed and favourite and alerted my story and I'm sorry for not being a better author and continued writing.

But for more no more talking, Enjoy this chapter, I know its short and there's a lot of dialogue but I'm just getting back into it is all.

Love y'all (R&R)

Chapter 9 RPOV

So you're probably thinking how could I possibly be different? I'm either Dhampir, Moroi, human or (ick) Strigoi….right? Well no, wrong you all failed that test.

"Roza? What's going on?" Shit right he's here, keep it together Rose. I just ignore him while I get the key for the door from around my neck. It been on a necklace ever since we moved into this, which was quite a while ago now, and never has it left there til this day. I slowly open the door and let Dimitri look in. To him it looks like an empty room with a couch in the corner and a red Persian rug in the middle of the hardwood floor. But no as soon as you step in you see the room for what it truly is. I turn to Dimitri.

"I'm showing you the truth of what I was born as and what I've become. You first I need to go in last."

"O-okay then should I be worried or scared?" his eyes had widened and I swear to god they would fall out soon.

"Probably both but I'd be more scared then worried. Hurry up comrade I need to shut the door before it all comes out, and we really don't want that to happen." I rolled my eyes at him, his mouth just flopped open like a fish watching bait, my god. I pushed him through the door then followed myself quickly turning and locking it from the inside.

As soon as Dimitri realised what happened and took a look around he gasped in surprise.

"What happened? There was a couch and a rug an-and hardwood floors. N-now there's just all of this…" he shook his head.

The 'this' he was referring to was a room completely made from stone, like the stuff in medieval castles, the floor was stone too but had a red rug cover almost all of it. In one corner was a small gym, filled with weights and chin-up bars, as well as things you wouldn't find in a 'typical' gym.

In the opposite corner closest to the door is a wardrobe, it's an old oak with the most intricate cravings surrounding a mirror on one of the two doors. Inside I know is full of black leather full body suits and black combat boots, as well as a utility belt with many holes for all kinds of gizmos and gadgets.

On the back wall is a rack with a weapon of every shape, design, model and colour. What? I like variety, plus the weapon has to match my outfit.

As Dimitri took in the room I quickly got a set of clothes from the wardrobe and ran into the connecting bathroom. That's the thing about this room because of what I am it strips my clothes when I walk in.

When fully clothed again, now in my full body suit of black leather, plus a utility belt, I emerge to find Dimitri watching the doorway I'm standing in.

"It's rude to stare comrade." I smirked at his dropped jaw and *ahem* expanding pants *ahem*.

"But…how…what are you?" he sputtered out after taking a good look.

I sighed

"You might want to sit down Dimitri," I conjured up a couch right behind him and sat on the opposite end, oh yeah I can do that, I smiled at myself as he slowly sat down and turned to face me.

"Dimitri I am going to tell you my story and explain everything, but you have to promise me what I promised you. Listen to the whole story with no interrupting and stay till the end. Please Dimitri?" I begged he would listen because after today I don't think I'll ever have a chance to explain this to him or have the guts to either. He just nodded unable to answer.

"Okay so the story starts back to before me and Lissa left St. Vlad's, I was in combat class, we had free time so Eddie, Mason and I decided to do some two against one fights. It all started fine me and Eddie beat Mason, me and Mason beat Eddie. Then it was my turn to be the one on their own. I was fighting Mason at the front while Eddie was waiting for me to get tired and then he'd come in and fight, but I took so long and Mase was getting tired so he called Eddie in and they were on the offence with me on the defence. I was getting so tired and sore from the constant hits and deflects and such. I was thinking how I just wanted wings so I could fly up a little to be taller than them then I'd be able to kick their heads and knock them out. Next thing I know both guys were on the ground knocked unconscious. Later on when they re-gained consciousness they told me I had levitated from the floor and that my eyes had turned an 'awesome sky blue colour that was almost white' as Eddie had put it, and then kicked them both to the ground in one go.

I hadn't believed them and when it didn't happen again I just disregarded it and went on with school life. But almost three years later when me and Liss were in the second year of running and the psi-hounds were chasing us it happened again. We were running trying to lose them or buy some time to find a running river or high point they couldn't get too. I was pulling Lissa along cause she hadn't fed for a few days and was quite weak. I was turning a corner and tripped and fell bringing Lissa down with me. As I tried to get back up psi-hound jumped on my back and held me own trying to bite my throat, I saw the other hounds surrounding us and knew we wouldn't make it out of this one. Then I was thinking of all the possible scenarios and had a random thought that I could grow wings and fly up into the sky with Lissa in my arms and fly to the next town or something. Then bada-bing bada-boom we were flying through the air then we were at a hotel in the next town over.

By then Lissa had fainted from the psi-hounds so she has no idea what happened only I did and I really didn't want to believe it. Then Lissa roused in my arms so I forgot my worries and broke into a room for the night and didn't think about it again." I got up and went over to the mirror and sighed. When I turned back around Dimitri gasped.

"Roza your eyes are purple, really bright purple and you hair its going back to its natural chocolate brown…" he stared in astonishment as he watch my hair physically change colour before him.

"Yea I know, it's the magic in the room. Not only does it take my clothes but it strips me back to my natural self and my eyes go to their true colour, which is purple, or will change to a strong feeling. Anyways where was i?"

"Um… you had just escaped the psi-hounds by flying…..?" he sounded unsure of his words, I would have to or just turned around called myself crazy and walked away, but that's just me.

"Right, so we got away from them and I didn't think about what had happened or told Lissa either I just told her a guy saw a dog mauling us and that he hit them with a base-ball bat til they left, which would never happen, but she believed it anyways, as usual. As time went by and I got back to the academy and was fighting a lot more I noticed how my body, mind and spirit changed through different emotions. Like when I was fighting someone in class id be calm and thoughtful, each move and decision was precise and I could end a fight in ten seconds by thinking about it in one second. Or when I was fought Jesse that time, I was so angry and I was thinking of all the ways I could rip him limb from limb or rip his head off and I knew exactly what to do and was about to til you showed up and calmed me down, but later on Jesse saw me and called me a red-eyed freak and me being me put him up against the wall and asked what his problem was. He said my eyes were glowing red when I was fighting him but stopped as soon as you turned up and I was calm.

And so after noticing all the different mood swings, eye colours and some other effects that were happening I went to the library to research, you know when I was 'sick' from Stan's class all hose times, yes I was up in the library researching. I didn't really find anything at first but then one night I had a dream and I was in the library and looked up and saw a book on the self in front of me called 'Myths And Folklore Of The Old Times', so I went to the library the next day and found that book. I opened it to the first page and there was a plain black feather, as soon as I picked it up I was consumed with these images of someone and it looked like I was going through their life through their memories. They had all the same "powers" as I did and had left the book and the feather, which I later found out was a message from this person, for any person that would needed the help later on." I went to the wardrobe again and got the book out.

"I kept it and read from it til I knew every single word and hadn't forgotten anything." I gave it to Dimitri and he opened it trying to make sense of what I am.

"But Roza this book is empty… there isn't any writing in here." He looked confused and worried.

"I know, as I said I memorized every word that book had in it and the day I did it erased itself and weirdly enough said to me to re-write it again once I'm on my death bed. Not very comforting but I will do as it said."

"So Roza what are you? What is it you've kept hidden for so long?"

"I'm not done with my story yet Dimitri. So I found the book read up on what it said and what it said I was. I believed it of course, it described every power I had and more plus the feather had shown me the woman who wrote the book. It was Anna, St. Vladimir's shadow-kissed guardian, the first shadow-kissed guardian ever recorded.

I decided to put it on paper right in front of me so I knew it was true. I wrote from the book all the powers and side-effects listed ticked yes or no if I had noticed them. I ended up ticking four of the six. I had telekinesis which is thinking of doing something or being somewhere or of something and it happening and appearing instantly. I have the eye colour change that suits strong moods, I have chameleon charms which means I can change my appearance to anything I can think of, so that means I can change so I look like a boy or something easy like the red hair I have for the show. And last but certainly not least I have wings." I stood up and unfurled my wings and removed the barriers from his mind that were preventing him from seeing them. Once he could see them he blinked a few times then rubbed his eyes and blinked some more.

"And my name is not just Rose Hathaway. Its Rosemarie Anna Malakh Mazur Hathaway."

Then he fainted.

* * *

Soooooooooo any good? It's been while so any comments are encouraged. And if anyone wants to swing some ideas on where the story should go just pm me and ill go through them thankyou to all of you fellow fanfictioners for choosing to read my story :D 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, you must all hate me right now and I am completely and totally sorry for not updating in so long, and this chapter does not make up for it but it's something to get the ball rolling again and I will try to have another chapter up within a couple days cause I'm only going to be at home while Bathurst 1000 is on, I hate bogans...just saying. I hope you enjoy!**

**"****And my name is not just Rose Hathaway. It's Rosemarie Anna Malakh Mazur Hathaway."**

**Then he fainted.**

Fuck. He fainted. Well I guess that's better than yelling and screaming. I think.

"Dimitri? C'mon Comrade time to get up. Dimitri!"

"Whhha…Roza? What's going on? I had the strangest dream. You told me all this stuff and had wings and purple eyes and…" he looks up then and I realise my wings are still out. "Roza it was true? That did really just happen?"

"Yeah Dimitri, it really just happened." I turn around and walk to the window, just waiting for him to tell me I'm crazy or that he's leaving.

"Roza I'm not sure I understand fully. I mean I know what you are, kinda. But why are you like it? And when did it happen? Why did it happen? Rose?"

I stand and stare out the window, unable to turn around and answer his questions. Afraid that when I do, he'll leave just like before. I hear him get up and move towards me, his breathing getting closer and heavier. His hands go to my shoulders and he turns me around. He stares at me just looking and brings his hand to my face. Its then I realise I'm crying and he wipes the tears away.

"Roza, your eyes are yellow now, what does that mean?"

"Sad, scared, fear. That's what yellow means." I look down again.

"Roza you have nothing to be scared about. Why are you scared? What do you fear?" he pulled me over to the couch and sat me down next to him.

"I'm scared Dimitri because I don't want this to freak you out and you'll just end up leaving me again. And I don't want that to happen. I may act all tough and that I don't care what happens, but you leaving again would break my heart all over again and I don't think it could stand that again." I turned away from him so he couldn't see the hurt and pain in my eyes.

"Roza, Roza, Roza, you've gotten quite stupid since St. Vlads haven't you?" I turned back to him and saw him smile.

"You know me Rose I don't leave just because I'm 'freaked' as you said. I mean my grandmother could tell the future, don't you think if no other reason, that I would be the one person to believe you? I have known you for only a short time but not once have I doubted your word. If you told me the sky was falling I'd believe you. If you said apples tasted like bananas, I'd be sceptic but I'd believe you. You have no need to worry that I'm leaving. I am not making that mistake again."

I smiled and thought that I must be one lucky person not have been yelled at and told I'm crazy. Maybe me and Dimitri could work this out, maybe we could be happy again.

A cold rush of dread poured over me in that instant and I knew trouble was about to happen. Why does this shit always happen when I'm having a happy moment?

I turned to Dimitri and he saw the change in my eyes, they'd be a bluey-red right about now.

"Hey Comrade, you know how you said you'd believe me no matter what I said?"

"Yes Rose what's wrong? Your eyes…"

"Dimitri you going to want to go get Lissa and the others and bring them up here. A strigoi clan is about to attack us. No time for questions just go get them and bring them to this room, it's the safest in the house. And tell them all that I'm different and I will answer questions after this has blown over. Ok?" I turn around and look him in the eye so he understands the seriousness of the situation. With a quick nod he's off running to get the others and I go and get my battle gear on and load up with weapons.

You're probably thinking I have this cool outfit and all these weapons that do cool stuff and if you do well you're wrong. My outfit is just tight leather pants and a purple and black corset, you may be thinking well that's not ordinary clothes and I know that but surprisingly enough these are the easiest clothes I've found that I can move around in. and they're comfortable as fuck. And my weapons belt is simply that a belt with loops and holes so I can put stakes in them and a sword scabbard for my long sword and usually I wear that on my back but today I'm taking my bow and a quiver of arrows as something different.

Just as I've put the last stake on my belt everyone gets to the top of the stairs. Great. I was hoping to get out of here before they got here, oh well, it's not like I'm explaining anything right now anyways. As they all come towards the room I stop them at the doorway.

"Listen up, boys and girls. The room you're about to enter is special and only I have true control over it. When you get in here I am going to lock the door from the outside and it will not open again till I tell it too." I look around at the faces of my friends and family and see everyone staring at me like fish. I roll my eyes and turn around so they can all come in. Once they're in they gasp with amazement because the room changed except Dimitri cause he's seen it before. As I'm about to walk out I turn around and smile.

"Before I forget," I take away the barriers in their minds so they see me as I truly am, and see Lissa burning with questions, "No Lissa you'll have to wait, Comrade there are stakes in the cupboard I suggest you grab a few, Dillon I'm leaving you here as a last defence there is plenty of weapons for you to use, I doubt you'll need them but just in case. Christian power up and be alert, the rest of you, stay out of the way and don't get hurt."

I turn and walk away to my room, hearing Dimitri following and the solid thunk of the door closing. I don't think I mentioned that, the door to the room is mind controlled by me and only me, no one else can open it unless they have me or the key. When we get to my room I shut the door and head to my closet and turn to Dimitri.

"Hey Comrade I need a boost up, there's a secret compartment up here that leads to the roof and that's where we're going."

**Like it? Hate it? Don't know? **

**Anybody that has any ideas that they think will work with this story leave it in a review or pm me, every idea will be taken into consideration :) Favourite, Follow and Review Please and Thankyou! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, yes two posts today and I know the chapters aren't as long as usual and I'm sorry but this way you get more chapters and I get more encouragement to write :) **

**Just thought I'd list the eye colours and meanings, because even I get confused sometimes….**

**Eye colours**

**Red – angry**

**Blue - protective**

**Yellow - scared/fear/sad**

**Purple - happy**

**Pink - love**

**Green - jealous**

**Orange - hate**

**Black - dying**

**White – vision**

**Grey – confusion**

**Enjoy! :D **

**Previous chapter **

"**Hey Comrade I need a boost up, there's a secret compartment up here that leads to the roof and that's where we're going."**

**Chapter 11**

We were up on the roof crawling along one side being careful not to fall, wouldn't that be ironic, we come out here to fight strigoi but end up killing ourselves anyways ha-ha. Anyways focus Rose this isn't fun-time.

Dimitri and I get to the end of the roof at the furthest point from the room with the others in it and I set myself up. I put my sword in its scabbard and bring my bow around front and notch an arrow. I scan the woodlands around the house using one of my abilities trying to sense where they're coming from. I find them coming from the north.

"Hey comrade, they're coming in from the north, be ready there's about 60 to 70 coming." I said to Dimitri without turning around, I knew he was there and would hear me.

"What's the plan Roza?" he whispered

"Well I'm going to shoot off some arrows while they're in the woods then once they come out ill fly down and fight I suggest you go back inside and guard the door just in case any of them do get past me, which I doubt but just to be safe. And plus I don't want to accidently hurt you while I'm down there, I can lose control sometimes and I don't want you to see that." As I was waiting I thought about the last time I lost control accidently, well where the woodlands are now there about 100metres from the house before I lost control they were 50metres form the house…..yeah I was pretty fucked up.

"Roza I can't just leave you out here on your own to fight an army of strigoi, you'll get hurt or worse…" I turned to face Dimitri my eyes an icy vibrant blue, he stared for a little bit then looked away toward the trees.

"Dimitri I'll be fine I have don't this before with more of them then this, please just go inside where it's safe so I won't be worrying about you getting hurt while I'm fighting, I can't have the distraction. Here's the key to the door, if there are too many you go inside and bunker down, I will come and get you as soon as I can. Do not be a fool Dimitri you protect yourself and my family. No heroics."

He stared at me for a long time, searching my eyes for something then as if he found something he nodded and started to crawl back to the opening. He jumped down and sparing me once last glance then shut and bolted the door.

I turned back to the tree line feeling the strigoi getting closer. I notch two more arrows with the other one and aimed into the sky and let them fly. As they were starting to come down I set them on fire using my telekinesis. I lost them once they got into the trees but I heard at least two screams of the strigoi I must have hit. I repeated this a few more times til I knew they were only metres behind the tree edge.

A smile made its way slowly onto my face as I flew down to meet the bloodsuckers, sword in hand.

**Dimitri POV**

As I was walking back to the door I thought of the look in Roza's eyes. She looked fierce and protective and so at home with her new abilities. Well old abilities I guess now. I sigh, oh how I've missed my Roza and even now that we have a chance again there's things coming between us, when will this ever end? When will I be able to sit down and cuddle up with my Roza in front of the tellie to watch a silly rom-com or horror?

I reach the door and open it, just as I was about to walk in a fire ball came blazing past my head and I quickly dodge the second one.

"Stop, it's me Dimitri!" I yell into the room and the fire balls stop and Lissa runs out and starts checking me for burns.

"Jesus Christ Dimitri, you scared the living shit out of us." Christian says, "Is it over? Was it a false alarm? Where's Rose?"

I walk into the room and take a seat on the couch explaining to them the plan of Rose staying outside and fighting and me guarding the door. Lissa just stares at me and shakes her head as if to say I can't believe you let her stay out there alone.

"Why the fuck would you leave her out there!?" yells Nick at me and if looks could kill I'd be toast right now.

"Do you honestly think I wanted to leave her out there to fight an army on her own? That I would want to leave her out there unprotected to fend for herself? No of course not but she has changed, she is not the Rose we all know and love, yes her personality is there but her body, abilities and mind-set has changed. She is stronger now and faster and more accurate than any person I know and right now she is fighting to save us, the people who left her and her family. I would not have left her out there alone if I did not think she could handle it." I said all this in a calm and soft voice which I think scared them a little more since they know the calmer I am the more pissed I'm getting, except for Nick of course who started fuming and cursing under his breath.

"Look she gave me clear instructions on what she wants me to do. You all stay in here where it's safe. I'm going to lock the door and be on the other side in case any strigoi get past her. If I'm going to be coming back in I'll knock three times, if the door opens and I haven't knocked Christian send out fireballs like you just did and Dillon and Nick be prepared to fight. The rest of you stay away from the door and window and don't get in their way. Any problems?"

I looked into everyone's faces and saw fear but confidence that we'd be ok. I nodded and turned around, walked out and locked the door. I prepared myself for the worse and started praying that my Roza was going to be ok.

**Rose POV **(about ten minutes has passed)

I was standing in the middle of the field facing the direction the strigoi were coming from. My head was down and my eyes closed centring my body and spirit, if I didn't do this I would most defiantly lose control. I looked up when the first strigoi moved through the tree line his companions staying behind, watching through the trees.

"Well aren't you beautiful like usual Rosemarie, I am going to enjoy tearing your throat out but I am a gentleman and if you give me the Dragomir Princess and yourself up now to me we will leave in peace and not hurt your friends and family." The strigoi said a sneer on his face.

I looked up and smiled, confusing him and his friends. He wasn't the prettiest I've ever seen, with buzz cut blonde hair crystal blue eyes and quite a tall frame but hey I don't care as long as he's dead right? Well un-dead…whatever.

"You know, I have no idea who the fuck you are or how you know my name but even so you really mustn't know much about me, because my dear strigoi I will never give myself or anyone else up, especially family. So now if you don't mind I'm going to kill you all now." The smile on my face grew larger and my eyes turned deep dark blue.

The strigoi watched my eyes change and frowned, not understanding what was going on, I laugh silently to myself and waited for him to attack.

I was going to have so much fun this afternoon and these strigoi aren't going to know what hit them.

**Whatcha think? Two updates in one day is a personal best for me :) let's see if I can make it three. Review and Favourite :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, hope you're all enjoying the new chapters and that they're alright…? Just like to say thankyou to everyone that is reading my fanfic and that I hope you're enjoying it as much as I do writing it :) On with the story **

**Previous chapter **

**I was going to have so much fun this afternoon and these strigoi aren't going to know what hit them.**

**Chapter 12**

I had my sword in one hand and my whip in another, it's an electrum whip so it's pure silver and deadly to any flesh alive, dead or un-dead. It's also a very fashionable bracelet too, no one can say I don't think strategically ha-ha.

The head strigoi turned around and nodde3d his head to his companions signalling to advance on me, I smiled and closed my eyes ready to changed and channel my abilities. I always have my eyes closed when fighting, I don't need sight ad it helps to keep myself calm.

I could feel them moving closer to me and surrounding me in a circle, about 20 of them were around me while the others watched and waited.

I let out a laugh "you really think that 20 of you bastards is going to bring me down, please don't insult me so…" and with that 5 strigoi advanced on me out of the circle.

My hands twitched and my body moved fluidly, as smooth and current as the strongest of rivers. In 2 seconds flat the five strigoi lay dead at my feet. I laughed again as the others all advance me.

I open my eyes and raise my head staring at the leader of the army and give him my man-eater smile then I release my wings and take the blocks off their minds. All of the strigoi take a second then attack. My body reacts and the real fight begins.

A redheaded female comes at my front while a short blonde male is at my back I smile and raise myself into the air and pirouette with my whip taking their heads clean off. This just pisses the others off more and the rest emerge from the trees and all attack me at once.

As I'm fighting two strigoi in front of me another climbs on my back and tries to bite my neck, like I said TRY I decapitate the two in front of me with my sword in one swing and rip the other over my shoulders and stake her.

The rest of the strigoi, about 40 of them advance on me at once and I know I can't keep cutting heads of and staking them so I do what anyone in my situation would do.

I lose control.

My true nature comes out and I fly into the air about 10metres above the ground. I close my eyes drop my sword and whip and let the black shadows consume me. Just as the last of the shadows take over me I see the head strigoi headed for the house and I let out a scream then everything goes black.

**Dimitri POV**

I hear Rose talking to the strigoi and go to the window at the end of the hall to see what's going on. I see around 50-60 strigoi surrounding Rose who has 5 dead at her feet. She has a smile on her face and her eyes closed. Then she looks up and give the head strigoi that man-eater smile she does so well and the strigoi attack.

I panic and am about to run downstairs when I hear a voice.

"Dimitri don't even think about coming down here, I'm fine. Trust me please comrade."

It was Roza's voice I'm sure of it and it sounded like it was in my head. I look back down to the fight and see Roza decapitate two strigoi and then pull one over her shoulder and stake it. I decide to listen to her and just keeping watching from the window.

One minute I'm looking at Roza and thinking how proud I am of her the next minute she's covered in strigoi and I can only just see her sword moving through the bodies. Then Roza's 10metres above the ground with the strigoi looking up at her, all around her is a black mist that seems to be seeping into her. I stare at her in bewilderment, she looks so young and beautiful in that moment until she closes her eyes and falls to the ground. Her movements are so fast I can't see her, all I see are strigoi bodies dropping to the floor like swatted flies.

As Rose takes the last strigoi down she falls with it. I notice a movement out of the corner of my eye and see the head strigoi come into the house through the back door.

"Ах ебать меня здесь мы идем." I say in Russian and retreat to the door and wait for the impending fight to erupt.

**Rose POV**

I wake up on the ground next to my sword and whip and the strigoi around me are all dead. My heads a little foggy so I shake it then jump up bolt straight and remember seeing the head strigoi moving towards the house.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckitty, fuck." I swear and run to the house and through the back door. I move silently in the house feeling my way with my senses. I know the strigoi isn't on the bottom floor so I move towards the stairs and glide up on my wings.

As I go along the strigoi isn't on the second or third floor when I hear a grunt and a crash from the fifth floor.

"Dimitri" whispers out of my mouth and I run full sprint to the fifth floor hoping for the best and that Dimitri isn't dead.

I get to the top of the stairs and keep myself off the floor by a few inches using my wings and silently glide towards the noise of an ensuing fight. I pause and make sure the strigoi is facing away from me and try to catch Dimitri's eye, which isn't hard since the strigoi had him up against the wall slowly squeezing his airways closed.

I glide towards the pair whip in hand and slowly raise it. I lash it out and grab the strigoi around the chest and pull him off Dimitri and to the other end of the hall. I then grab some silver infused rop from my belt and tie his hands together and his feet to the stairwell banister, making sure he's not going anywhere I out the electrum whip around his neck and give it a tug, just to be safe.

The strigoi hisses at me and spit on my shoes. "You will die Rosemarie, it may not be today but my master will find a way to kill you and destroy all that you love."

I bend down so I'm right in his face and whisper into his ear, "who is your master and I might just kill you quickly" to enforce my words I tug harder on my whip.

He hisses in pain but lets out a laugh, "you will never defeat him, he is stronger than anyone on this planet. He's coming for you and the retched queen and you won't be able to stop him."

I stared into his and he sees them glowing red but I just smile and say "well it's a good thing I'm not from this world isn't it" and give one last final tug on my whip to see his head come cleanly off and roll down the stairs.

I turn around to see Dimitri and the others all standing in the doorway with their mouths open, except Dimitri though he was just looking at me like I was something not of this world. Well he's got that right, I'm not.

My home is way darker than this.

**So how was that one? I think I'm lacking some Rose sarcasm but it just couldn't add it into the fight. I shall try and put some more in, in the next couple of chapters. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Review and Favourite you lovely people**

**Bye **:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews, favourites and what-not, I guess I'm doing something right :) the past few chapters I've forgotten to put in a disclaimer so…**

**I do not (as much as I may wish) own vampire academy, I only own the plot of this story and added characters. Michelle read owns everything and the ever so hot Dimitri (lucky girl)**

**Now that's done on with the story :)**

**Previous chapter…**

**My home is way darker than this.**

"Are you guys just going stand there all day looking like fish or do you want to come down to the kitchen and ask all your stupid questions?" I asked them all, they've been standing there for ten minutes staring at me, it's kinda creeping me out…

"Rose…"

"How do…"

"What…."

They all started at once as I was going down the stairs.

"Like I said people kitchen, I'm fucking hungry and have a headache I need to kill with some vodka." And it was the truth, after pulling a stunt like I did out there I have a headache threatening to be a migraine and my whole body hurts like it's on fire, one of the many side-affects from being me.

I finally made it to the kitchen and went straight to the alcohol cupboard, I pulled out a bottle of vodka and hoisted myself onto the kitchen bench turning so I was facing everyone that were all standing around the island bench. I looked into each of their eyes seeing the awaiting questions and prepared myself for a long night. I took a long sip of my drink and their eyes got larger, if that was even possible. Dimitri was the one that spoke first,

"Roza that's Russian vodka I wouldn't be drinking that much if I were you." He had worry all over his face, I don't know if it was from me sculling the vodka or from the battle but either way I didn't like it, he has no right to worry about me. Whoa where'd that come from? I thought I was past this, I shouldn't care what he wants anyways.

"Comrade I've been drinking this shit since you left I think I'm fine and anyways my body doesn't get affected by alcohol as much anymore." I sent him a smirk and turned to Lissa. "Liss seriously I'm right here no need to yell so please tone it down abit in there." I tapped my head and took another sip, a smaller one this time but still not the normal size.

"Sorry Rose but what the fuck is going on?" everyone stared at Lissa, it's not every day you hear the elegant beautiful Vasilisa swear. I smirked if only they were in her head they wouldn't know what to do.

"Ok I'll tell you all the story but no interrupting." I said just as Lissa was about to say something, she looked down and I continued on, "Okay so the story starts back to before me and Lissa left St. Vlad's, I was in combat class, we had free time…" and on I went telling them the same story I told Dimitri an hour ago.

When the story was done and my bottle was finished I jumped down and headed for the fridge. I rolled my eyes, they were all staring at me again, seriously you'd think the fish face would get old and yet they still had it on their faces, except Dimitri he was sitting there quietly listening again but I could see he was thinking about something. I looked away before I could read into it, I don't want to know.

I opened the fridge and dug out some milk and eggs and went to the cupboard for the flour and sugar, I'm feeling pancakes at the moment. I mixed up the batter letting them think for a while when someone came up next to me, it was Christian.

"I'm sorry Rose but I'm not going to let you cook, I value my life, give it here." He smiled at me and took over so I got back up on the bench and waited for the questions. I looked to Lissa first, through the bond I could feel surprise, anger, worry and even a little fear and I could hear all these questions going round and round in her head, one of them being _why didn't she tell me?_

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know how to. What was I supposed to do walk up to you and say 'hey liss, I have wings and my eyes change colour with my mood. Oh and also I'm not actually from this world. Do you want pizza for dinner?' No I couldn't. So I'm sorry if I didn't tell you but please do not make this a repeat of last time you found something out about me because you opened your fucking eyes." They gasped and I could probably guess why, my eyes were red. But that's what happens when some snotty nosed queen decides she needs to know everything.

"Rose, I'm sorry for the way I acted last time and now I do understand why you never told me about Dimitri, at the time I was just angry and upset and I didn't know what else to do, but right now I do know what to do I am going to be here for you and listen to your story. I do believe you Rose and I don't doubt for a second that you would've told me if you could have found a way." Lissa said and for once I think she actually meant it.

Adrian decided to pipe up at that moment from his seat in the corner,

"You know Rose, you look really fucken smexy" he slurred out with a wink in I guess was my direction. I walked slowly up to him and he had desire in his eyes, I bent down so I was eye level with him and to everyone else you would think I was about to kiss him but to me, I grabbed the quarter full vodka bottle from his hand and push him to the side where he kept falling to the ground and promptly fell asleep. Everybody laughed and I made my way back to the bench to sit on it again. Just as I sat Christian handed me a plateful of pancakes. I quickly thanked him and shoved one whole into my mouth. He laughed at me and shook his head going to stand with the others on the other side of the island.

"well as fun as this awesome conversation is, I have to go eat." I jumped down from my spot on the bench and started to walk towards the back door.

"um Rose?" Christian pipes up and I turned to look at him, one hand on the door handle the other on my hip, foot tapping impatiently…yeah I'm a bitch, what of it? "Were you hit in the head or something? I just gave you a plate of pancakes why are you going out the back?"

I gave them all a smirk and winked, "I need souls right now not pancakes, after that little trick I just pulled I need to feed on some souls and before you go thinking I'm all evil and demonic I mean I need to feed on their happiness. Yes happiness. I help the confused souls pass over. After all I am the angel of death it's kinda in the job description. I'll be back by sundown. Don't wait up." And I turn and walk out leaving them all staring at me like I just sprouted a third head.


End file.
